Usuratonkachi Wedding
by dancer4ver
Summary: "Naruto, Ino is sick, so I need you to be my maid of honor. Wait, what?" A story of love, cake, and dresses one size too small. SasuNaru.
1. An Unwanted Proposal

Title: Usuratonkachi Wedding

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T (for language and sexual themes, innuendos, whatever...)

Summary: "Naruto, Ino is sick, so I need _you_ to be my maid of honor". Wait, what?! A story of love, cake, and dresses one size too small.

Pairings: **SasuNaru **(main)

KibaSaku

ShikaIno

Others: NejiHina, LeeTen

**A/N:** So I was looking through my little collection of stories, and I was appalled that I hadn't written any SasuNaru yet, even though it is my OTP. So after some intense brainstorming, I came up with this. It took me awhile to put together the plot, but I have a pretty good idea how I'm going to write this story. Wish me luck and enjoy!

**Warning (?):** **The following contains shounen-ai. If you are offended, please turn away now.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not mine *sad face*

* * *

_Usuratonkachi Wedding_

She was smiling.

_Shit_. And it had been such a good day too.

Jade eyes shining, she raised her hands in a sign of greeting, pink lips forming the first syllables of his name.

Naruto willed his body to move but he stood frozen, his feet glued firmly to the ground by some invisible force. What was that called again?

Oh yeah, gravity.

She was only a few hundred feet away, a sparkling beacon as the sun reflected off her rose-colored locks. Her white dress fluttered around her like a cloud that had drifted down from the heavens. It was such a holy scene that Naruto half expected to hear the soul-moving voices of an angelic choir.

Instead, he heard her voice, shrill against his ears as she called out his name. It sent shivers down his spine and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

Every nerve in his body twitched and burned to move, but the stream of messages that they sent to his brain fizzled out somewhere halfway so he was forced to stand there and quite possibly meet his doom.

No. No way.

His body screamed in protest as Naruto struggled to bring his hands together, fingers already forming the proper seals. He would escape, he would-

"Naruto!" And then she was in front of him.

He was in trouble.

Oh, Fate was a cruel mistress indeed. If he had waited five more minutes at home, he would have missed her completely, but a prospective mission had drawn him out of his hideaway into this dangerous, dangerous world.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Naruto flashed his trademark grin, hoping Sakura could not see the fear in his eyes.

"Uh, hey, Sakura-chan!" His voice squeaked but they both ignored it.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so glad I finally caught you. I've been looking for you forever". She gushed breathlessly.

So he had heard. Persistent as ever she was and he had been a fool to think he could hide forever.

"Oh you know me. I was here and there..." He trailed off. He was a horrible liar. They both knew that, but once again, they ignored it.

"Well yes anyway, you know the wedding is in just three days, and-" Sakura began her ritual ramblings, detailing all the flaws and errors of the upcoming event and outlining the list of people she needed to kill before it.

Naruto tuned most of it out. He had heard enough about "The Wedding of the-" no, not the century, but the "Millennium", capital M and all. The whole village was in an uproar about it. Tickets for the event had been sold and sold and finally sold out. Everyone was practically peeing their pants to see the nuptials of Tsunade's prized pupil and her chosen husband.

Everyone except him, the guy who had wished to be that husband for years. He wasn't angry at Kiba anymore...well not really. He was mostly angry with himself and the hesitation that had caused him the love of his life.

He had never been nervous before, but when the time had come, he had chickened out, and one of his best friends had stepped in, and taken his place.

It was too late now.

"...so yes, this is where you come in" Sakura's voice was once more in his ear as Naruto returned to reality.

"Pardon?" he asked stupidly. After all, he was supposed to be listening. However once more, it was ignored.

His lost love composed her face into a calm mask that had his heart beating painfully against his ribcage.

"Naruto, I need you to do me a big favor" she began slowly.

_Here it comes_, he thought wearily, _the big finale._

"Ino is sick," Sakura grinned, not because Ino was sick, but because what she said next, "so I need _you_ to be my maid of honor".

There it was. The punch line to the unfortunate joke that was his life.

"What?!"

Several citizens turned around at the sound of Naruto's screech. Sakura winced visibly and made a motion for him to quiet down.

He would NOT.

"Sakura-chan, are you fucking kidding me? Are you insane? Maid of Honor?" He didn't know whether to be insulted or embarrassed or just plain scared. So he chose all three.

"Naruto, please, not so loud. Just listen, please..." Her green eyes widened in panic as Sakura attempted to calm down her over-emotional friend.

Naruto stilled his tongue, reluctantly, once he saw the spark of fury behind those eyes. Even if he fell to the floor kicking and screaming, one way or the other, she would get him to listen to her, and it would be painful too.

Crossing his arms defiantly over his chest, he avoided her gaze but nodded at her to continue.

"You see, with such short notice, I don't have time to go searching for another maid of honor, everyone already has their designated roles. So while I know it is a bit unorthodox, I was really hoping that you could fill that role for me, Naruto, please?" Her mouth formed into a pink pout that twisted his heart, but he held out and reached for reason.

"But you still have three days, " he protested, "Isn't that enough time for Ino to recover from her sickness?"

Pout transformed into a wicked half-smile and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's just say, it'll take Ino about nine months to recover from her sickness".

He was not as slow as he used to be, so Naruto caught the implications quickly.

"Wow", he whistled, "Congratulations to Shikamaru".

"He doesn't know yet. And you shouldn't either, so keep your mouth shut". Sakura commanded lightly.

Pondering the shadow ninja's response to the news, Naruto decided Shikamaru would react to how he reacted to pretty much everything. He would say 'how troublesome' but be ecstatic. Ino would be miserable. She was probably already at the Konoha library, searching for books titled 'Dieting for the Pregnant Woman' or something like that. Too bad, they didn't exist.

"So anyway," Sakura continued, "Ino will be unavailable for some time, the next three days included. You see Naruto, I have no other options. You are my only hope, please don't let me down. We have the dress and every-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold everything. Did you say dress?" Naruto blanched, the idea of being the _maid of honor_ becoming even more repulsive to him.

"Of course silly, as the maid of honor, what else did you think you would be wearing?" Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I don't know, considering I'm _male_, a suit or something". Wait, he was already choosing his clothes? He hadn't even agreed to the idea yet!

He eyed his friend suspiciously. The pink one had powers of persuasion, so he would have to be careful so not to fall into her trap.

"Naruto, " Sakura said slowly, resting a pale hand on his arm. His body twitched and his face flushed in response, but once more...they both ignored it.

"Naruto" she repeated, "this wedding must be _perfect_. I have designed it to be so, and it will be. I have the _perfect_ groom, the _perfect _venue, the _perfect_ decorators and caterers, and soon to be the _perfect_ bridal party. No expense has been spared, because everything must be _perfect_".

Sakura's jade eyes had begun to sparkle with a pulsating fervor and Naruto winced as the grip on his arm strengthened.

"In order for this wedding to achieve total perfection, everyone must be _perfect_. From the way they speak, to the way they act; all the way down to the way they dress. You see Naruto, I spent months on those designs for the bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses so that they look _perfect_. How can everyone look _perfect_ if they are all in their dresses, and you, in a suit? That is not _perfect_".

Naruto bit back a yelp of pain as razor sharp nails pierced his flesh. His whole arm was throbbing and he could feel his blood vessels ready to burst. And they would, especially if Sakura said 'perfect' one more time.

"It would really, really pain me if everything was not _perfect_, you know that Naruto? Really. Pain. Me".

The nails dug deeper and deeper and deeper until Naruto was seeing spots of black in his vision. He struggled to remain upright and suddenly, the pressure was gone, and Sakura pulled her hand away. Smiling, she tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind her ears.

"So you see," she said softly, dangerous undertones lurking beneath the surface, "the dress is mandatory".

"Naruto, "her voice changed once more, this time she was pleading, "You are one of my best friends. If you can do this for me, I will forever be grateful. It's just one day. One little, itty, bitty, day. So what do you say?"

What could he say? No? She would kill him. Slowly and painfully and worse, she would hate him, and he didn't know if his heart could take that. Yes? Then he would have to kill himself after, because he knew nobody would ever let him live the humiliation down.

"Please...Naruto". Sakura fluttered her bright eyelashes at him and pursed her lips in a move that would have made Sexy-no-Jutsu Naruto look like a decayed grandmother.

Resistance was futile.

"F-fine. I'll do it". Naruto bowed his head in defeat and felt his manhood seeping out of him. Already he began contemplating the easiest ways to end his life.

"Oh Naruto, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura embraced him in a spine crushing hug, and for a second, as the perfumed scent of her hair wafted around his nose, Naruto didn't feel so shitty.

Then she was gone, running back the way she came, and he fell back once more into a state of distress.

What had he agreed to?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

In the past Uchiha Sasuke would have turned away, ready to run when she called his name. However, now he faced her, his heart beating as he prepared himself for the news.

Sakura caught up to him quickly, her face the same color as her hair due to all the running she had been doing all day. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and Sasuke willed himself to be patient. He needed to know the answer!

"Well?" He asked, his jaw tightening in anxiety.

"He said yes. He'll do it". Sakura grinned and Sasuke's heart swelled. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun for recommending Naruto. I don't know what I would have done!"

"No problem" He said calmly, but on the inside he felt like dancing in victory. He gave the bride-to-be a quick wave before she ran off to immerse herself in more pre-wedding planning.

Sasuke smirked as he turned towards his house, the gears in his head already spinning. So far so good. If it kept up like this, in the end, everything would be so _perfect._

* * *

**A/N: **So not much SasuNaru in this chapter, but be patient! It will come :D This was just an intro-like chapter.

Also, I decided to ignore the whole feudal japan time setting thing and give them a western like wedding, as indicated by the dresses and suits and such. Just a heads up.

Comments, critiques, whatever, I love it all.

Much love

-dancer


	2. 3 Days

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and such. I really appreciate them. I really had to research dress patterns/designs for this chapter so I hope I did a good job. Enjoy!

**Extra note:** **Sarisoccer01**, you asked last chapter if Sakura was getting married to Sasuke. No, she's getting married to Kiba. KibaSaku is a favorite crack couple of mine :D For any one else confused at chapter one, Sakura is getting married to Kiba, not Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: I wish Naruto was mine. But it's not. *sad panda***

_

* * *

_

_3 days until the wedding..._

"Fuck!" came the yell from Naruto as he jerked away from the person who had become his torturer in the last few hours. "Watch where you fucking stick those needles!"

The dress fitter was a middle-aged woman with wispy copper colored locks and a heart shaped face that was crisscrossed with wrinkles; many that had appeared since the young man before her had been dragged into her store that morning, moaning and complaining. Her mouth was ever full of pins and every time she spoke, she would spit out one or two. Her hands and fingers were covered with needle marks, but they moved deftly over fabric, pinning here, cutting there. Although she did not look like much, Mori Azami had an unmatchable skill, making her Konoha's best dressmaker.

She sighed and tried to keep her voice calm. "Perhaps if you stopped moving every five seconds-"

Naruto scowled. "I'm moving _because_ you keep poking me. Now when are we going to be done?"

"Young man, it is that sort of impatience that causes injuries, now be still!" The woman bent back down to continue her work.

"Naruto, please listen to Azami-san. And stop being so fidgety!" Sakura frowned as she circled the platform once more on which her friend was placed, examining the progress so far.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "I'm tired and my legs hurt and this dress is still too damn tight! When you said you had the dress, I thought you meant in my size! I didn't know I would have to go through _this_. Ouch! Ok, that time was on purpose!"

Azami kept her head down so no one would see the smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun, I would have to agree with Sakura-chan and Azami-san. Perhaps if you held still and were quieter, then everything would go much faster". Hinata offered softly. Sakura had asked her to accompany her in hopes that if things got too out of control, her calm and peaceful demeanor would help keep the situation contained. Also, Sakura needed someone to listen to her complain more and the Hyuga heiress was the perfect candidate.

"What Hinata? Not you too?" Naruto looked distraught as his last ally seemingly abandoned him.

"Um, well-"But Sakura cut off the other girl with a wave of her hand.

"Naruto just shut up and don't move! You keep rocking the platform!" the pink haired girl snapped. She continued her pacing, fingers massaging her temples. She should have known that Naruto was going to be a handful. He was giving her a headache, which would lead to forehead wrinkles, something she could _not_ afford to have now. "Now tell me, quietly, how do you feel?"

"Like shit. Can I eat now?"

"No, idiot, I'm talking about the dress. How does it feel? And no you cannot eat, not until we are done".

"Ughhhh. I don't even think I can move. Why is this thing so tight? And itchy, why is it so itchy?" Naruto grumbled.

The gown itself was an apple green taffeta princess cut with a runched bodice that pleated across in an asymmetrical design. It had spaghetti straps coupled with a sweetheart portrait neckline, which was embellished with an array of beads and crystals. It was a split front/apron cut with a lace up back. A chiffon scarf that wound around the neck and draped back over the shoulder accented the dress. The particular gown form was designed to emphasize the body's natural curves and even on Naruto, who had built himself a strong muscular physique over the years, it created a leaner affect, toning down the masculine structure.

Despite the fact that she was forcing Naruto to wear the dress, Sakura had expected to get a good laugh when he had first squeezed into it; but she had been shocked at how well it had fit. Sakura couldn't help but feel a small ripple of jealously as she noticed how the dress created an illusion of curves where there was none.

"Azami-san, do you think you could loosen up the sides a bit more, I can see the fabric straining from here". She said as she finished her pacing.

"And the ass too, if you don't mind" Naruto threw in. Every female in the room couldn't help but glare at him, especially since he seemed oblivious to their irritation.

"With pleasure" the dressmaker said with a sardonic smile before inserting one of her needles.

"Ouch! Damn it woman!" Naruto scowled as he rubbed his now aching bottom.

"Woops, did I get you? I'm sorry," she said grinning, not sorry at all.

Naruto opened his mouth, intent on releasing a stream of profanities, but was luckily interrupted by the sound of a phone.

"Thank goodness, it's Kiba. Azami-san you can take a break and follow Hinata and I. Naruto, "Sakura sent the blonde a dark look, freezing him in his tracks as he attempted to step down from the platform, "don't move".

"But Sakura-"

"Uh uh uh, no. Not. An. Inch. We'll be back in 10 minutes". Using the authority that came with being the bride-to-be, Sakura strode out of the room, followed closely by the two other women.

The small group made their way back to the front of the shop, Sakura already barking orders at her husband-to-be.

"The dogs cannot sit at our table during the reception-No-I don't care-People only-Akamaru is not a person-Okay, I'm sorry, to _me_ he's not a person-We can get them their own table-What do you mean it will hurt their feelings?"

At the sound of the front door opening, Sakura looked up, vaguely surprised at who was entering.

"Sasuke-kun? No Kiba, not you, is your name Sasuke?-This isn't the time for soul searching _dear_-Can you hold on a second?" Sighing she covered the mouth of the phone and smiled tiredly at her former teammate. "I didn't expect to see you here, Sasuke-kun".

"Well, I didn't want to miss out on all the fun. Where's Naruto?" He got straight to the point.

The annoyed look that flitted across her face along with the furrow in her brow were good indications that Naruto was assuming his maid of honor position in the most stubborn fashion possible.

"Back there" Sakura jerked her thumb in the direction of the fitting room, "It's actually a good thing you're here, you can keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays still".

Then she turned back to the phone, discussing the pros and cons of leashes.

A small smile on his face, Sasuke walked towards the fitting room, preparing himself for the sight of Uzumaki Naruto in a _dress_.

However, when he reached the room that Sakura had pointed to, he found it disappointingly empty. The Uchiha frowned, wondering if perhaps, in his haste, he had taken a wrong turn. Then he heard the muffled sounds of someone struggling.

He raised a questioning eyebrow and scanned the room, ears ready. The sounds came again, this time with a stream of mumbled curses.

Sasuke narrowed in on the sounds, zeroing in on its source. They led him to one of the dressing rooms located at the back of the fitting room. Without bothering to knock, he pushed open the door and found himself face to face with a very flustered Uzumaki Naruto, who was attempting to forcibly remove himself from the dress that now hung stubbornly around his waist.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto sputtered, but he relaxed slightly. He had been afraid it was Sakura for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha smirked and forced himself to keep his gaze locked on Naruto's azure blue eyes, and not on his half-naked body.

"When I heard you were going to be wearing a dress, I had to see for myself," he answered evenly.

"Damn you Sasuke, no need to rub it in. I can't even believe you're here." Naruto shot his friend a dirty look and turned back to his previous problem. Ridding himself of the demon dress that still refused to let him go.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Uzumaki Naruto in a dress. That's priceless. Almost as good as the fact that you are going to be the maid of honor. Actually, I think it fits you, in a way," Sasuke grinned wickedly at the furious look that clouded the blonde's features. He was so fun to tease sometimes.

"Fuck you, bastard. I had no choice. Besides, "Naruto lowered his eyes and his voice softened, "it'll make Sakura-chan happy".

Sasuke frowned at this but recomposed his face into a bored mask when Naruto looked back up.

"It...It's just one day, and it won't be _that_ bad, well, actually it probably will be...and it will be even worse if I don't figure out how to get out of this damn dress!" Furiously, Naruto began clawing at the sides of the gown, upsetting the various pins that Azami-san had spent the last hour laboriously placing.

"Idiot, you're going to ruin the whole thing. Put it back on, I want to see you in it".

"Hell no! You're the last person I want to see me in this thing".

Sasuke rolled his eyes. More out of impatience than annoyance. "I'm going to see you in it at the wedding".

"Then wait until then". Naruto snapped.

"No" Sasuke replied shortly. "Put it back on".

"No"

"Yes"

"Nooooo"

"_Yes"_

Naruto paled slightly at the demanding tone in his friend's voice and the serious look in those dark eyes that made him want to look away.

"Fine! I don't understand why you want to see so bad..." Naruto grumbled before slamming the door closed.

Sasuke didn't bother answering, but fought the wave of excitement that threatened to overwhelm him. The usuratonkachi in a dress! Could his life get any better?

Apparently, it could and it did when Naruto swung open the door, his face twisted in a look of revulsion. However, Sasuke hardly paid any attention. His eyes were on the dress, the stunning, wonderful, godsend dress, that made the idiot look oh-so...beautiful? No that wasn't the word, more like _delectable._ Yes, that was perfect.

The dress was a design of folds and ruffles that looked delicious enough to eat with a spoon. It was so tight fitting that it outlined every curve and contour of Naruto's body, making Sasuke's head spin and his body ache.

It was so _perfect._

"Sasuke, what's with that look on your face? I look ridiculous don't I, just say it". Naruto crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

_Far from it, _Sasuke thought, but he controlled himself, barely, bringing himself back into the reality of the moment.

"Ridiculous? Of course not, in fact Naruto, I've never seen you look so _pretty_". Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as Naruto flushed a deep shade of red, his fists clenching at his side.

"Asshole! If I could walk over there I would-"

"What? Giggle at me? Toss your mane of golden curls? I never thought I would say this, but I think I have found the prettiest girl in Konoha...Uzumaki Naruto".

Gasping with effort, Naruto was trying to make his way towards the raven, hands out and fingers clenching as they tried to get a grip on the other boy's throat. However, the dress inhibited him greatly, and he could only manage to hop a foot or two before collapsing in a heap.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck this wedding, fuck this dress, and fuck you Sasuke!" Screeching Naruto rolled on the floor scratching like an animal at the dress.

He finally managed the wriggled out of it and threw it at Sasuke who had been watching the spectacle with an amused look on his face.

"Your turn. Put it on!" Naruto was red faced and breathing heavily, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"No"

"I don't think so. Put it on!"

"I said no"

Naruto advanced forward until he and Sasuke were face to face. "Put. It. On." He hissed, before changing tactics. "Or are you afraid that it might look good on you?" It was the blondes turn to smirk at the appalled look on the Uchiha's face.

"As, if" Sasuke snarled back, before grabbing the offending garment and marching towards the dressing room.

He closed the door behind him and for a second hesitated as he gave the dress a once over. He had accepted the challenge and it was too late to back down now; he flung the dress over his head. At least he got a consolation prize of some sort. Naruto had ripped off the dress to give it to Sasuke, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers. Naruto, in nothing but his boxers, red, faced and sweating.

Sasuke bit back a moan that turned into a grunt of pain as the sides of the dress mercilessly pinched his sides. His whole body shuddered as it gasped for air and he didn't even bother with the laces on the back before bursting out of the dressing room.

Naruto had been laying on the platform-still in his boxers, damn him-and when he saw Sasuke tumble out, his face broke into one of the widest grins.

"Don't....say....anything" Sasuke muttered darkly. Already he felt like an idiot and cursed his stubborn attitude.

Naruto tried to subdue the laughter but it came anyway and he could only watch through tear clouded eyes as Sasuke glared murderously at him from across the room.

"S-S-Sas, hahaha, S-Sa-hahaha, Sasuke! You, hahaha, look, hahaha, gorgeous!" And Naruto collapsed into another fit of laughter. "The prettiest girl in Konoha! Hahaha! Uchiha Sasuke! Hahaha!"

_I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him,_ Sasuke thought. _I'm going to take this dress and shove it down-now wait a second...._

A dangerous smile spread onto Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto continue to laugh, a plan forming in his mind.

"Naruto, what did you say I was?" he asked slowly, walking towards the blonde, as gracefully as he could manage (which was not much at all, even for him).

The laughter had now subsided into spontaneous bursts of giggles.

"I said....that...you...were the prettiest girl in Konoha". Naruto wiped his eyes, still grinning at his friend.

Sasuke did look good in the dress, even better than Naruto, thanks to his pale, handsome features. It worked in the same way, toning down the muscles and emphasizing the curves. Mori Azami truly was a genius dressmaker.

This thought had flitted through Naruto's head briefly, but had been overcome by his desire to humiliate his friend. After all, Sasuke deserved it.

"Is that what you think I am? Eh Naruto? Tell me again, what am I?" Sasuke walked closer, still smiling in such an unnerving manner that Naruto backed away a little.

"The uh, prettiest girl in Konoha?" He wasn't laughing anymore. Each step Sasuke took forward, Naruto took two back. He could feel the color draining from his face.

He was in trouble.

"Say it again, Naruto. I want to hear to again". Sasuke continued walking forward, inwardly elated at the slightly fearful look on Naruto's face. Payback time.

"Uh, huh?"

"Come on, Naruto, I'm pretty right? The prettiest girl in Konoha? Tell me I'm pretty, please? Tell me I'm pretty". They were running out of room and Naruto gasped as his back met a wall. He looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and found them swirling with a mixture of anger and, was that...desire? He shuddered.

"Pretty please Naruto? Tell me I'm pretty." Sasuke's voice was low and husky as he closed in on the blonde. He reached out one pale hand, which danced up the tanned flesh and gripped the strong jaw, holding it on place.

"Tell me again, Naruto. I want to hear it again. Tell me I'm pretty."

"Sasuke, please, could you back up a little? This is too close" Naruto tried to turn away from that face, from that mocking smile, but Sasuke held on tightly.

"Not until you tell me I'm pretty. Why are you torturing me like this Naruto? You already said it once, just say it again, please?"

The gap between the two shrunk until they were only inches apart. Sasuke could see the line a sweat that trickled down Naruto's face, and Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his neck. What the hell was going on?

"Please? Na-ru-to?" Sasuke moved closer as he said each syllable. Closer and closer and....

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sasuke pulled immediately away at the shriek that belonged to no other than Haruno Sakura, who stood like a terrifying wraith at the entrance to the fitting room, eyes blazing and fists clenched.

"All my hard work!" wailed Azami as she glanced at the scattered pins "And my beautiful dress! What have you done with my dress?"

Said dress was currently in quite a state. It had been scratched at and rumpled and the chiffon scarf was nothing more than a tattered piece of cloth.

"Well-" Sasuke began.

"It was all the bastards fault!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger, thanking the gods for Sakura's intervention. He shuddered to think what might have happened if they had come in 5 seconds later.

Naruto glanced suspiciously at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. What had that been all about? What was the bastard up to?

Sasuke sighed and shot Naruto an irritated look. Ungrateful little...

"I don't care whose fault it is. You two are messing around and the wedding is in 3 days! Naruto!" He flinched as Sakura barked his name. "Back on the platform, now! And Sasuke-kun?" She whirled on him and he couldn't help but flinch slightly at that terrible gaze. "Thank you for stopping by, but we really are busy, so I think it's time for you to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal, ok?"

"Yeah, sure". Sasuke gave one last look at Naruto who was ambling back towards the platform, looking sheepish and guilty. Curse Sakura and her horrible timing! "Later". He began making his way back towards the entrance.

"Um Sasuke-kun?"

"What now?"

"We'll be needing that dress"

"....Oh"

* * *

Next update will be coming hopefully soon. I'm typically slow at updating but I'm working to increase my speed. Bear with me. Thanks!

Whatever you do (review, crituque, favorite) I love it!

Much love

-dancer


	3. 2 Days

**A/N: **Sorry this took sooooo long to put up. Honestly, I didn't mean to take so long to update. I'm not giving up on this story and I plan to finish it. Don't worry. Just give me some time to do so :) Anyways enjoy the chapter and while it might get cliche at some parts with the typical Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura love triangle thing, don't worry I have a plan. All will be revealed in the next two chapters. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own this story!....Jk, actually I do. :D**

_

* * *

_

_2 Days until the wedding..._

"I'm really surprised at you Naruto. I thought you would start complaining again". Sakura glanced at her friend as they came to the end of their journey, their final destination looming before them.

"Well this is something I actually like to do" Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Honestly, I would have never taken you as the dancing type".

"Huh, What do you think my 'type' is?" He shot Sakura a questioning glance.

"Well I don't know," she looked away, studying her fingernails. They had been buffed and polished at least twice a day for the past week. Sakura had even taken to holding her fingers a little apart. All in order to keep everything _perfect_. "Dancing is graceful and smooth and-"

"Not something someone clumsy like me could do?" He raised an eyebrow, but he was only teasing. Well only half teasing.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean that, it's just...whatever. Hurry up; we're already ten minutes late". Sakura grabbed his arm, leading him through the doors of the small dance studio. The pair made their way silently through the halls, following the sound of the music until they reached the practice room.

The other members of the wedding party were already there, chatting quietly, all the wearing the strained expression of someone who had been put through too much in too short a time. In short, they were all exhausted. Sakura had insisted on mandatory (and unnecessary) dance classes for all wedding party members and with the big event only two days away, they were all beginning to feel the pressure.

"Well it's about time," came the grumble from Shikamaru. He had been leaning across the window, watching the clouds of the late afternoon float by listlessly. They were probably as tired as he was. "I was afraid I had come here for nothing".

Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed a condemning finger at her companion. "Blame him; he was the one who over slept".

"Sakura-chan, I already said that I thought you told me eleven o'clock-" Naruto protested.

"Does it matter, idiot? No matter what time she told you, you still would have been late" Sasuke could not keep the mocking tone out of his voice, and fought back a smirk at Naruto's enraged expression.

"Shut your mouth, bastard!" the blond shot back, preparing himself for their usual verbal (and eventually physical) spar.

"Stop it! I swear to God if you two start this now, I will kill both of you!" The amount of killer intent emanating from the bride-to-be was enough to enforce the sincerity of the threat on both shinobi. Naruto glared, Sasuke smirked, but both held their tongues.

Sakura turned and motioned to an elderly man with sharp blue eyes. "Naruto, this is Okamoto Toshiro, the dance instructor. It would be in your best interest to listen and obey _everything_ he says. Got it?" The last two words were said with harsh force and Naruto nodded quickly in agreement.

"Haruno-san has already informed me of your skill, so it should be easy for you to catch up with the rest of the class", the dance instructor said smoothly. "Now, places everyone. Take your partners and we'll start the first dance".

"Naruto, since you are taking Ino's place in the wedding, you'll also be taking her dance partner," Sakura informed him as the rest of the members began pairing up.

"Wait, I have to dance with another _guy?_" Naruto asked, paling slightly.

"Well, yes," Sakura replied matter-of-factly, "Don't forget, you are the _maid_ of honor".

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it quickly once he saw the dangerous glint in her eye. Naruto sighed angrily in defeat, fearing whom fate had bestowed upon him. "So...who is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Me, obviously" Shikamaru said tiredly, walking over from the window.

Oh yes, Shikamaru and Ino _were_ married, so that did make sense.

"Oh, well that's not too bad". Naruto had feared the worst, but now felt his spirit brightening somewhat. If he had to dance with a guy, at least it would be a good friend.

"Speak for yourself. Having to learn these dances is troublesome enough, now I have to dance them with you".

"Hey! I'm a good dancer!"

"Uh, huh. I'm sure. Just don't make this more humiliating than it already is". The two arranged themselves in the proper stance. Naruto took a quick glance around the room, examining the other pairs.

There was Neji with Hinata, Lee with TenTen, Kiba with Sakura, and Sasuke with Temari. He was especially glad about the last pair. After the incident in the dressing room, Naruto had developed a slight fear of being in close proximity to the raven.

What was the bastard playing at? Whatever it was, Naruto was not going to fall for his sick game.

"Ready?" asked the dance instructor. The five couples nodded in response and then the music began.

The steps were familiar and easy to Naruto, who could barely hold back a 'told you so' grin when he saw the surprised look on Shikamaru's face.

Over Kiba's shoulder, Sakura shot him a grin of approval and Naruto felt his heart flip over in happiness. He would be the maid of honor, wear a dress, and engage in these dances, if only to please her. Everything he did, it had always been for her. Yet she still refused to love him, or at least love him in the way he loved her.

"You're not half bad Naruto," Shikamaru said, snapping him out of his reverie. They had moved onto the second of the three dances, "Better than Ino at least. Don't tell her I said that". He added quickly

The blond opened his mouth to deliver a smooth reply but was cut off by the sound of a shriek of pain.

"Damn you-you idiot!"

The music was abruptly halted and the dancing pairs turned to the source of the commotion. A scowling Temari was crouched on the floor, nursing one of her feet, the toes red and swollen. She glared up at an impassive Sasuke who faced her anger unflinchingly.

"What now?" Sakura asked crossly.

"This idiot stepped on my foot! Again!" The sandy blonde shakily got to her feet, still shooting daggers at her dance partner. "I'm sorry Sakura, but that's the last straw. I've been patient, but if I have to take one more step with this clumsy idiot, I'll do murder".

The impassive mask twitched slightly at 'clumsy idiot', but Sasuke remained overall calm, taking in the dramatics with a look of boredom.

Sakura groaned, running a hand through her pink locks. "Sasuke-kun, have you been practicing? We've been working on this for three weeks, why is this still happening?"

The raven shrugged, scrupulously avoiding eye contact, which seemed to further anger Temari.

"I refuse to dance with him! Sakura, give me a new partner!" she demanded.

"Temari, please, the wedding is in two days, it's too late for that!" Sakura pleaded.

"Then I guess I won't be in the wedding then!" Temari spat back childishly and moved the gather her belongings, ignoring the slightly paling bride.

"C'mon Temari, Sasuke can't be that bad. You came all the way over here, you just can't leave now" It was Kiba's turn to plead. The rest of the wedding party nodded their heads in agreement, all fearing the worst if Sakura lost one of her bridesmaids at this crucial time. All the pain in suffering would fall on them.

"I can and I will, unless I get a new partner. My poor feet, they can't take anymore torture" The Suna Kunoichi strode towards the door and opened it to leave.

"Gosh, this is so troublesome. Fine I'll switch with Sasuke". Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. This wedding was making everyone so high strung that it was driving him crazy.

"What?!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all yelled in unison.

Naruto turned towards his partner a horrified look etched on his features. "You can't do this! I don't want to dance with that bastard! Sakura-chan, tell him he can't do this!" His voice was edged with desperation.

"Shikamaru, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

The lazy genius nodded. "All dance partners are the same to me and Naruto here is pretty good. Perhaps he can even teach Sasuke a thing or two".

The dance instructor nodded in agreement. "Yes, the boy dances very well. He is quite talented. That one," he grimaced at he looked as Sasuke, who only scowled back, "would do well to learn a thing or two from him".

"That's great then!" Kiba grinned happily, "Naruto you go with Sasuke and Temari you go with Shikamaru. Problem solved. Is that okay with you Sakura?"

The bride-to-be sighed but agreed. "Yes, I think it will work. Temari?"

For a moment, she looked pensive, but Temari agreed, wholly happy to be away from her horrid dance partner.

The only one not pleased with the new turn of events was Naruto, who gaped unbelieving as he was pushed aside and Temari swooped in the claim her prize.

"No way! No way am I dancing with him!" He screeched. "I refuse!" He would be the maid of honor, he would wear a dress, he would engage in these dances, all to please her. But he would _not, _absolutely would not dance with Sasuke. The thought of their bodies pressed so close during such an intimate action as was dancing, made the blond shiver and feel hot at the same time.

Since his return, Sasuke's close presence always made Naruto feel slightly sick, his body racked with uncontrollable feelings that he did not understand at all. In fact, he did not want to understand them. While he and Sasuke had managed to somewhat patch together their previous friendship, Naruto was still wary of the raven and his indecipherable dark gaze.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sasuke walked over, his mouth turned into that irritating smirk that Naruto wanted to scratch off. "Scared of something?"

Against his will, Naruto felt himself flush. Damn that bastard! "No!"

"Then it's settled, Naruto, Sasuke is your new dance partner" Sakura's smile sealed the deal.

She turned back to the rest of the group, cutting Naruto off before he could begin his wave of protests. "The rest of you, head down to the chapel and start getting ready for the rehearsal. Naruto, Sasuke," She turned back to her two best friends, "I want you two to stay here and master those dance steps. Especially you Sasuke, we cannot afford for everything not to be _perfect_. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Sasuke said smoothly, still smirking about the recent turn of events and the good fortune he had just been blessed with.

"No, no, no!" Naruto wailed, running to his childhood crush as the rest of the wedding party began filing out of the room. "Please don't leave me here with him, Sakura-chan," he said frantically, clutching her hand. "He'll hurt me. He'll do things to me," he added with a whisper.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, stop this. Sasuke-kun is not going to do anything to you". She whispered back.

"Yes he will!" He was now holding onto her for dear life, "What about what happened in the dressing room?"

"Naruto, I don't know what happened in the dressing room".

"He was trying to do something to me!"

"What could he have possibly been trying to do?" Sakura could feel her annoyance levels rising. Naruto was such a drama queen sometimes. He complained about it, but she knew maid of honor was the _perfect_ role for him.

The blond flushed and looked around to make sure everyone else had left. He glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with his rival. He shuddered at the dark gaze and turned back to his last hope.

"I-I think he was trying to..." Naruto faltered, his face reddening even more.

"Trying to what?"

"I...I think he was trying to....molest me or something!" Naruto sputtered.

Sakura felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. At the same time, she felt the urge to laugh. So she did.

"Stop laughing, Sakura-chan! This is serious!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this is too much!" The bride-to-be clutched her stomach as she laughed harder.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, I just can't deal with this now. I'm have to get to the rehearsal and then I have to contact the caterers" Sakura giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. "You two say here and 'work things out'. I'll see you in a few hours". She grinned and gave him a quick wink before turning on her heels and walking out the door. Naruto could still her giggling as she walked down the hall.

He stood there for a few seconds, his tan face distraught, and his last hope giggling away down the halls. He could feel _his _eyes boring into him and he forced himself not to run away. The room was suddenly colder and darker as the clouds covered the afternoon sun.

Naruto slowly counted to three before taking a deep breath and turning around to find himself face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" He screeched jumping at least three feet in the air. The bastard moved fast! Naruto quickly backed away until he was safely on the other side of the room. "Don't do that you asshole!" he yelled.

Sasuke gave him an innocent look. "Don't do what?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"You-you stay away from me! Don't come any closer! I mean it!" Naruto was fully pressed against the wall and was already sending chakra to his feet in case Sasuke got any closer and he needed to climb it. The raven did not come any closer but momentarily examined the blond with an amused look before turning away.

Naruto was shocked, but he didn't relax a muscle. That bastard was just playing with him. He stayed firmly planted against the wall as Sasuke walked towards the back table and began sifting through the stacks of music left by the dance instructor.

Finally, Sasuke settled on a selection and turned back to Naruto, who immediately stiffened and increased his iron grip on the wall.

"Let's try the second dance. I don't remember what it's called, but let's try it out first". Naruto was surprised at the serious nature of Sasuke's voice. Perhaps he actually did care about learning the dances...

"It's the most intimate of the three dances so I think it will be the most fun" Sasuke finished with a smirk.

Or that jerk just wanted to...do things to him again!

"Fuck off, Sasuke. I don't care what Sakura-chan said. I'm not dancing with you". Naruto snarled.

The Uchiha's smirk didn't recede. "She'll kill you".

"No she won't" It's was Naruto's turn to grin, "Because there's no way she can get another maid of honor in two days".

The taunting smirk vanished and was shortly replaced by a frown. _Damn the idiot! When did he get so smart? _Sasuke thought viciously before recovering and evening out his expression.

"You're willing to disappoint Sakura like that? I thought you _loved_ her". Sasuke jabbed, aiming for the weak spot.

Naruto's facial muscles twitched, but he lied calmly, "No, I don't _love_ her anymore".

"Oh really? How come I don't believe you?"

"Cause you're a heartless asshole. I've got no reason to love her anyways. She's getting married, remember?"

"When has Sakura's relationship status ever stopped you before?"

"Well she's never been getting married before".

If Naruto had been paying attention instead of focusing so hard not to blow his cover, he would have noticed Sasuke edging closer and closer to his place on the wall. However, the blond had entered his usual and unfortunate state of obliviousness.

"If you really cared for her then you would fight for her" Sasuke shot, enjoying the reaction he was receiving from his friend/rival.

"I don't and I'm not".

"I don't believe you".

"Why not?!" Naruto cried furiously.

"Because you look at her like someone who's in love", Sasuke said softly, nailing the final blow. _Or at least I think..._

Naruto looked stunned, then his face crumpled and he sighed loudly, head falling against his chest in defeat. "Is it that obvious?" he murmured.

"Yes", Sasuke said shortly.

It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto lifted his head and locked his sky-blue gaze with Sasuke's obsidian.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked.

Sasuke had perfected the art of showing no emotion and he shrugged and replied smoothly, "I don't really. It just gets annoying seeing you practically salivate every time she enters the room".

The blue eyes flashed, "I do not sa-sa-whatever you said!"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Idiot, you're hopeless". He moved forward and Naruto, who had just noticed the shortened distance between them, screeched and attempted to crawl up the wall. Sasuke caught him easily and pulled him so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I came here to dance, Naruto" he said huskily, keeping his iron hold on his reluctant partner, who was pushing furiously away, "And you're going to teach me".

"No! Let me go!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I'm not going to do anything to you".

"I don't believe you!"

Against his will, Sasuke let the blond go. Naruto toppled to the floor and shot him a glare that was mixed with a look of surprise.

"I promise" Sasuke held out a hand to help him up. "I'm not going to do anything to you" _Yet_.

Naruto eyed the hand suspiciously, but in the end was won over by the sincerity in his best friends eyes. Just this once then...

"Fine" he relented and stood up on his own. "I'll teach you".

Sasuke worked to smother his smile and merely nodded as Naruto stepped forward.

The blond was flushing and cursing himself on the inside, but he assumed his most professional look and pulled Sasuke into the proper dance position.

"The second one you said?" he mumbled.

"Yes" Sasuke said, his whole body tingling with barely containable delight. He was so close! But he couldn't make his move, not now. He had to make Naruto understand first, but his time was running out.

Outwardly, Sasuke allowed himself to be led through the motions, nodding at Naruto's instructions and forming the image of an obedient dance student. Inwardly, he was planning. And thinking. Planning and thinking.

This feeling, what he felt for Naruto, was not just uncontrollable lust. It seemed to start that way, but now...it was just a bit more complicated. Sasuke had spent days pouring over countless books and dictionaries, trying to decipher and understand this impossible concept of love.

_A passionate feeling of romantic desire and sexual attraction._

_To feel tender affection for somebody such as a close relative or friend, or for something such as a place, an idea, or an animal _

_A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart._

_Sexual intercourse; copulation._

From a conceptual and intellectual standpoint, these definitions made sense, but Sasuke was unsure whether or not they applied to his situation.

Naruto was his friend, but so was Sakura, but she never made him burn like he did when Naruto was near him.

But it wasn't just about screwing the blond either. While that thought made the heat in Sasuke burn tenfold and resulted in the occasional barely concealable erection, it was not enough to satisfy him.

_A sweetheart_. Naruto definitely did not fit the role of a sweetheart. He was not even remotely sweet. He was loud and obnoxious and a fairly irritating person to be around. Uzumaki Naruto could never be Uchiha Sasuke's sweetheart.

_A beloved person._ This one worked better. Naruto was someone who could be loved. But did Sasuke even love him? That was the main problem he was having!

_A tender affection._ Sasuke was sure that during his years with Orochimaru and the subsequent ones after, he had pretty much lost all ability to be 'tender'.

Naruto made Sasuke feel _something. _He just wasn't sure what to call it yet. _I'm pathetic, _he thought darkly, _I want Naruto to understand and I don't even get it myself...We need to talk about this. But when?_

Sasuke had receded so deep into his thoughts that he only heard Naruto call his name after the second time.

"Hello to Sasuke. Bastard, are you in there?" Naruto called waving his hand back and forth across the ravens face. The dancing had been going more than well. Sasuke had been true to his promise and had not...done anything. He had moved through the motions gracefully and Naruto wondered why Temari had said he was such a bad partner. From what Naruto had seen the past half hour, Sasuke seemed to know exactly what he was doing. However, in the last few minutes, he had entered an odd daze and Naruto couldn't help but wonder about what had caused it.

"Sasuke?" he asked again.

"Wha?" Sasuke blinked and Naruto was shocked at the lost expression on his face. Where exactly had he been?

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked, his voice still holding that far away tone.

Naruto sighed. "I _was_ asking whether or not you understood the part where we do the spin, but you suddenly zoned out on me. What was up with that?"

"Nothing. It was nothing". Sasuke resumed his usually stoic expression, his voice back to normal. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by those dark eyes.

"Whatever" he muttered. "Let's start from the beginning".

They returned to their original stance and began moving through the steps.

"Tell me about Sakura. About how you feel for her," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Why would I ever tell you something like that? I though you didn't care" Naruto said frowning.

"I'm just curious" Sasuke said innocently. "You say you love her, it's obvious by the way you act, but how do you know you do?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nature of the question. Sasuke was usually more heartless than a rock and he hated it when Naruto started talking about his feelings for Sakura. The sudden personality change, coupled with the blank look that had covered Sasuke's face minutes earlier, both worried the blond and spiked his suspicion level.

The events in the dressing room, the flirtatious comments, and now this inquiry about love; Sasuke was definitely up to something, but Naruto, who never fully understood what was going on in his friends head, was lost in the dark and knew that he needed to find a light switch or _something_.

So he would play along. And maybe he'd get a flashlight. Maybe.

"Well I just do" he finally replied.

Sasuke scoffed. "Details, usuratonkachi, details".

"Don't call me that! Or else I won't tell you anything" Naruto threatened. He slightly picked up the pace of the steps, challenging his friend to keep up. Sasuke's face did not change, but he matched Naruto perfectly.

"Weeellll, first of all, whenever I see her, I get this tingling feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies". Sasuke felt faintly nauseous. _Butterflies? The fuck? _But he nodded his head nonetheless.

This positive response launched Naruto into full on teenage-girl-with-a-crush-mode, quickening the pace as he went.

"I'm happiest when I'm around her". _Faster_.

"But I feel nervous as well. Butterflies again"

"But that makes me want to be with her more" _And Faster._

"Never leave her side".

"Protect her at all costs" _And Faster_.

"And when she smiles, it feels like-"

"Butterflies again?" Sasuke asked dryly, breathing a bit heavier than he was when he started. He was doing his best to keep up as Naruto sped through the motions as if powered by his infinite love of Sakura.

"Noooo" Naruto said, ignoring the sarcasm. "Like I've just eaten 20 bowls of the highest quality ramen". And then he dipped Sasuke, giving him his most brilliant smile. The Uchiha almost punched him in the face.

Naruto pulled him back up and they parted, the dance over, and Sasuke more than happy that it was. The idiot had been less help than the Find True Love help books. Sasuke really should have known better.

"Oh, oh, and when she laughs-" Naruto started.

"That's enough, Naruto. I think I've got it". Sasuke said tiredly.

"Are you sure? Because I could tell you more". Naruto looked so eager....and so stupid. Sasuke held up a hand as if to shield himself from his friend's stupidity.

"I'm sure". He said.

"Awww, well fine" the blond said sulkily before checking his watch. "We still have a few minutes. So should we review one more time?"

The offer was tempting. It really was. But Sasuke had to decline. He felt he would be ill if he stood too close to Naruto too soon. The guy was making his head spin, and not just with his useless talk about his obsessive love, but because he was just so _close_. Their fingers entwined, his arm around his waist, and the way their bodies touched with each step, each motion, each little twitch. Every time Naruto spoke, Sasuke could feel his warm breath and it nearly drove him off the edge.

Naruto made Sasuke feel sick. He made him feel feverish and ill and more than a little uncomfortable. The effect that Naruto had on Sasuke made him go crazy, especially since he didn't even know if he loved the guy.

"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" Sasuke had picked the first thing he could think of to change the subject.

"Oh, did you think I was good?" Naruto smiled smugly, unaware of the abrupt conversation shift.

"Better than I had expected" Sasuke said, glad he had gone for the ego stroke. Naruto never gave up the opportunity to brag about himself.

"To tell you the truth it was because of that pervy sage that I ever learned". Naruto smiled, but it was a sad smile. A slightly nostalgic smile. A smile reserved for tales about dead sensei's and the fun you had had when they were alive.

Sasuke never smiled like that.

"It was during those years that I was traveling with him. He would always do the dumbest things for a girl's attention". Naruto laughed in spite of himself, remembering the countless cities and towns that the pair had been chased out of by angry husbands, boyfriends, and the occasional girlfriend. "Anyways, this one time he set his sights on this really high class lady. A daimyo's cousin's daughter or something. I don't know why but she actually liked him and invited him to this fancy party. So the pervy sage got it in his mind to impress her at the party so he signed _both_ of us up for a two week crash course in ballroom dancing. Worst two weeks in my life".

Sasuke allowed himself a small smile as he pictured Naruto learning how to dance. That clumsy idiot. How'd he ever get so graceful?

Naruto continued. "In the end it was a complete flop because the woman's best friend happened to be this lady that the pervy sage had tried to hook up with a couple weeks before. To make a long story short, we got our asses kicked and were thrown out".

"Sounds like my kind of party". Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah right. But I just never forgot those lessons. And I sort of, um, well, kinda, um, kept them up when I got back to Konoha" Naruto blushed. "Don't tell anyone about it, please!"

So the ugly duckling was really...a swan? At least sometimes. Then it went back to being ugly. It seemed Naruto was deeper than Sasuke thought. "Don't worry, " he said, "Secret's safe with me".

Naruto looked relieved. "Thanks, asshole".

"Come on, let's get out of here. I pretty much got these things down and I bet Sakura's throwing a fit about something". Sasuke said, grabbing his change of clothes for the wedding rehearsal. He still couldn't believe Sakura had ordered two pairs of formal attire for all wedding party members. One for rehearsal, the other for the big day. That girl was insane.

"Actually I think everything's going to be just fine" Naruto said naively, following the raven out of the dance studio.

"Yes I'm sure. Just _perfect_, right?"

* * *

"What do you fucking mean the caterers got fucking kidnapped?!"

Naruto paled and Sasuke almost smiled as they heard Sakura's screech fill every corner of the chapel.

Yes, just _perfect_.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter up as soon as possible. So be patient and wish me luck and hope that I don't get writers block. Thanks!

Much love

-dancer


	4. 1 Day

**A/N:** Omg, this took forever to finish and was much longer than I originally anticipated. Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take as long.....Sorry for any OCC-ness that might exist. I always try to do my best to keep characters as they should be, but it can be difficult at points. Please deal with me if you can, I'm doing my best :D

Enjoy~

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to Boghs on Naruto Forums. I hope you enjoy your gifts!

**Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine.**

_

* * *

_

_1 Day until the wedding…_

"_What do you fucking mean the caterers got fucking kidnapped?"_

Sasuke's head was still ringing with the sounds of Sakura's shrieks and exclamations of anger, even now, 2 hours after the matter had been solved (somewhat) and the final rehearsal concluded. The wedding party members had all hastily departed following the end of the practice ceremony, each describing one task or another that they had to _urgently_ attend to. Like Sasuke, most wanted to be as far away from the emotionally unstable bride as possible. At least until the evening when they would all be forced to come back together and painfully endure the elaborately planned rehearsal dinner where it was ensured that _something_ would go wrong and Sakura might just bring down the whole village in her fury.

She had come frighteningly close that afternoon. Apparently the caterers, a high class group of chefs from the northern sectors of Hi no Kuni, had come under attack by a group of rogue ninja traveling from what was left of Otokagure. Upon surrounding the caterers and extracting from them the information regarding their purpose and final destination, the ninja had promptly kidnapped the caterers, releasing only one to send a mocking message to the anxiously waiting wedding party.

There is a phrase that goes 'Don't shoot the messenger'. Apparently, Sakura had never heard it. The poor man was not scheduled to be released from the hospital for at least 3 weeks.

The elaborately and painstakingly planned wedding had seemingly hung on a precipice, threatening to all come crashing down in the worst of ways. The bride had been on a fierce rampage, destroying half the white imported chairs and ripping off one of the pillars of a gazebo. The members of the wedding party, all Jounin level ninja, had trembled terribly as far back as possible, no one brave enough to attempt to calm the raging bride before them.

Sasuke had watched with a mixture of boredom and amusement. He was no stranger to Sakura's outbursts and had come to understand that they went through a basic pattern. She would get angry, and this would be followed by physical destruction of an inanimate object, then physical destruction of an animate individual before she was finally able to cool down and re pursue her task. Still, he couldn't help but smirk as she had used the torn gazebo pillar to smash the rest of the structure.

"_Sakura….sweetie…" Kiba piped up. He ventured closer to his fiancé before quickly retreating back to avoid being struck by what left of the alter._

"_So usaratonkachi, what was it you said? Everything's going to be perfect?" _

"_Bastard, this is no time for jokes! We have to do something! Before Sakura-chan destroys the whole village!" Naruto scowled at his friend before turning to watch the woman he had loved for years begin ripping up the flowers planted weeks before for the ceremony._

"……_And?" Sasuke asked, "This matters to me because?"_

"_Sasuke!"_

The raven scowled as he remember how Naruto had pleaded with Sakura until he had finally been able to calm to woman down.

Naruto was always so kind and caring to Sakura. Always doing whatever he had to do to please her. For once Sasuke wished….

The Uchiha huffed and angrily brushed the looming thoughts away. At least they had been able to come a solution. Using her Madame Hokage powers, Tsunade had summoned the best chefs in the village, including the old man from the ramen stand (on Naruto's protests of course), and commanded a collaboration of effort.

The goal? Create a massive feast by tomorrow. The reward? Eternal recognition and having their lives spared by Sakura. Did anyone have any complaints? Of course not.

Sasuke was amazed by how the whole village had become swept up in this insane event. He understood why…but still. It seemed…unnecessary.

He brooded over the wedding until he reached his destination.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers! Sasuke-kun! Right on time" Ino's bright voice greeted the Uchiha as he walked through the doors.

He raised his eyebrow at her manner and her slightly pale complexion. "Are you sure you should be working? Shouldn't you be at home, resting or something…?"

Ino scowled slightly, "I'm pregnant, not diseased. Why does everyone keep telling me things like that? Shikamaru keeps changing the locks to prevent me from leaving the house…".

The Nara had taken the news like most had suspected. He had moaned for hours about how troublesome life would be now, and then proceeded to make an elaborate list of the thing she needed to do to stay healthy, signed her up for weekly visits at to the hospital, and contacted the Hokage to cancel all her missions for the next nine months. Ino of course had retaliated. They were currently battling over whether she would end active duty her 6 month (Ino) or now (Shikamaru).

They were yet to reach a conclusion.

"And how did you get out?" Sasuke inquired.

"I broke down the door" Ino replied nonchalantly.

In spite of himself, Sasuke gave her a small smile. Shikamaru always made the mistake of underestimating the blonde woman. Her personality was fiery and she was as stubborn as a bull. It was almost laughable to believe this pregnancy would slow her down.

"Does Shikamaru know you're here now?"

"No, but only because I promised Chouji the first slice of wedding cake, " Ino said, her eyes laughing.

"Sakura's not going to agree to that". Sasuke could almost imagine the fit his former teammate would throw. Many innocent civilians would be in danger of serious injury.

"I'll deal with Sakura myself. Now I'm guessing you're here for the flowers?" Ino slipped back into her professional persona.

Sasuke sighed and pulled out the extremely detailed list that Sakura had drawn up. He didn't know what half the flowers on the list looked like, let alone if they even existed. But if anyone would know, it would be Ino.

He shook his head as he handed her the list, not even knowing where to begin.

Ino barely glanced at the list, pale blue eyes skimming the countless items in seconds, before she turned, long blond hair swinging behind here as she walked towards the back of the store.

Sasuke followed slowly and was fully surprised as he stepped into the back of the shop.

Uchiha Sasuke was no stranger to the back of the Yamanaka store. He and Ino had spent countless hours back here, _fully enjoying _each other's company, before they had gone their separate ways. She to Shikamaru and he… swinging the other way?

But, he had never seen the place so _lush_.

The shelves were overflowing with different kinds of flora, all following similar color patterns that seemed to grow from the floor itself. Entangled vines and kissing petals, they grew and thrived in endless cycles. A master of optical illusions, but even Sasuke felt slightly dizzy.

"Bouquets, corsages, centerpieces, ceremony flowers…tch, didn't miss a thing, eh forehead?" Ino chuckled lightly to herself, fingers skimming different flowers and eye flickering momentarily back to the list before moving forward.

Every time she passed a particular group, she made a mental check, a small gesture that indicated some form of counting system.

"5 baskets for the 5 five flower girls…my goodness…flowers for the bridesmaids…uh..huh"

She folded the list as they reached the back of the shop, handing it back to its original owner with a flair of business-like manner.

"All arraignments and assortments accounted for. Tell that to Sakura. She should have them picked up no later than tomorrow morning. Anything else?"

Sasuke shook his head silently, following her back to the front.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, tell me Sasuke-kun, what's new in your life?" Ino leaned over the counter in her familiar way, lips pulled up in a curious smile, finger lightly teasing the ends of her blond hair.

"I can't say anything is, Ino _-chan_" He smirked at the way she wrinkled her nose at his use of the honorific. He could never forget how fun it was to tease her.

"Nothing at all Uchiha? How is that possible? No special event, no special mission, no special…someone?" She grinned even wider at the faint shift in Sasuke's face. She could never forget how fun it was to tease _him_.

"No", he replied shortly.

She scoffed at this, blond hair flying as she shook her head. "Uchiha, you underestimate me. I know you. Very, _very_ well. You of all people should know you can't fool me".

"Ino, it's nothing".

"With you it's always something, darling", Ino purred, waving a finger mischievously at him. "Now spill. Don't make me use Shintenshin".

"Ino," Sasuke sighed, "Don't start this now".

Ino laughed lightly but stopped when she saw the troubled look on Sasuke's face. She leaned over the counter and lightly poked him in the arm, an old gesture from back in the days.

"Hey, don't get all broody and Uchiha-y on me. You know I hate that", she gave him a small smile, "Figure it out first. Then tell me. I can wait".

Despite himself, he returned the smile, a rare gesture for him.

"But not forever of course".

He scowled and turned his heel, the sound of Ino's tinkling laugh following him as he exited the store.

* * *

"Naruto…don't touch it" Sasuke warned as the blonds finger drifted ever so close to a frosted pink rose.

Naruto scowled at him and reluctantly pulled back, but still remained close enough to the towering structure that Sasuke felt nervous and irritated.

_If Sakura finds out he's here…._ The Uchiha banished the thought. It would only make him feel worse, adding to his already guilty conscience.

If wasn't Sasuke's fault that Naruto was more than a little persistent and way more than a little annoying. When he had discovered the location of cake, he had begged with all his might, uttering countless prayers and blessings on the Uchiha, who had accidently let the confidential information slip in the first place.

Sasuke hadn't really understood the lengths at which Sakura's paranoia regarding the wedding had gone until the pink-haired woman had pulled him aside a few weeks before.

Nervously she had confided in him (after making sure there were no listening were ears about) the location of a small little shop situated in the east corner of the village. Its existence was virtually unknown except to the most influential and endowed families, those who could afford to be aware that it was there.

This being so, how had she got her hands on such coveted information? She had pried it out of Hinata of course. No bloodshed required.

Unnamed and unmarked, the little shop was haven to the most prized and delicious delicacies in the _world_.

It was a gold mine of pastry's and was the number one authority on cakes. It was the _perfect_ place to have a wedding cake made.

Through Hinata, Sakura had made the necessary arraignments, the Hyuga heiress timidly obeying every command. She had begun the creation of a wedding cake of unmatchable succulence and beauty. _Perfection_ on a gold rimmed platter.

Other than her and Hinata, only Ino and Sasuke were aware of all this. Her decision to tell him had been based solely on his position in the wedding and because of how much he meant to her.

In addition, she required someone to check on the progress of the cake. She couldn't. She would be too easily missed. Hinata had duties to her clan, and Ino could only frequent the area so many times before it would start to get suspicious.

Sakura had need a fresh face for the final stages and Sasuke had been the best option.

After this confession, Sasuke had gazed at the rosette with a wary look, as if she had just told him the location of a drug house, before reluctantly agreeing to the uptake the task she had given him.

Overjoyed, Sakura had given him a sealed scroll with the precise location of the shop and the dates that he would need to visit it.

Since then, Sasuke had made 3 trips to the shop, which he had found all too incongruous. The outside was tattered, support beams rotting, and a scratched out sign hanging loosely off the front. The inside was no better. A dusty counter stood idly near in the middle, managed by a broken toothed old woman, whose eyes had given him a long detailed inspection that had made the Uchiha involuntarily shudder the first time he had walked in. He had doubted Sakura's sanity that first time, as he had examined the cobwebs in the corner and the various uprooted floorboards of the seemingly empty store.

It wasn't until after he had presented the old woman with the scroll that she had beckoned him with a rotten smile to follow her to the back. After a moment's hesitation and an adjustment of clothing to ensure that everything was secure and safely sealed, Sasuke had followed her, stomach feeling slightly sour at the nature of everything.

She had lead him through the empty shelves of the back room, until they finally arrived at a door, which was locked by a special seal. Performing the proper handseals, the woman had unlocked the door and lead him through a maze of twisting stairs until they finally reached the basement of the store.

It was definitely not what Sasuke had expected.

A stark contrast existed between this intricately polished and more than well kept area and the rotting rooms above them.

There were rows and rows of display cases, each carrying its own special seal, and containing various assortments of pastries, ranging from miniscule muffins, to towering wedding cakes.

Farther off, Sasuke had heard the roar of machines and the movements of workers, indicating that this underground was even larger than the already expansive room.

Sasuke had turned back to the old woman, intending to conclude the business he had come to do, and had been surprised that she had disappeared, instead replaced by a significantly more attractive young woman with long brown hair and stern features.

The old woman had been nothing but a Henge, another precaution established by the secret owners of the shop.

Wordlessly, the woman had handed him back his scroll and silently indicated that he wait. Obediently, Sasuke had remained still, although his dark eyes had flickered over the extent of his surrounding, prompted by curiosity and a touch of paranoia.

Where was he exactly? That had been his main thought.

When the woman returned, she had simply given him another scroll, sealed once more, before retransforming and beckoning him to follow her back upstairs.

Upon reaching the surface, she had finally spoken, voice harsh and wavering to match the image she carried.

The scroll was meant for the client and could only be opened by them. Sasuke was to return in a week, to receive the next one.

Then the old woman had dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and Sasuke had all too willingly complied, eager to remove himself from this seemingly parallel universe of guarded underground pastry factories.

The other two trips had been equally as odd. Sasuke had never seen the cake, at least until now.

This was meant to be his final trip. Sakura had informed him that the last scroll had contained information stating that the cake would be completed upon the next visit. He was to make one last visit, before the confection was to be delivered.

Annoyed by the thought of having to make yet another visit, Sasuke had accidently let the cake secret slip, following a heated training session with Naruto.

He blamed the blond for that as well. He had been irritated already, creating a distraction that had only been added to when Naruto proceeded to remove his shirt in complaint that 'it was too hot outside'.

The raven hadn't known he had made a noise, until Naruto shot his a strange look and asked him what was the matter.

Usually not one to be nervous under pressure, Sasuke had, in an out of character manner, blurted out his destination and task that he was to complete that afternoon.

Big mistake.

Now both of them stood before the wedding cake that even Sasuke had to admit was impressive. It stood at a shocking height and was a shade of the palest pink. It had been painstakingly decorated with intricate floral patterns that seemed to have erupted on their own from the delicacy. The very top was graced with not the usually tacky bride and groom statues, but a simple dog flower, an interesting and humorous tribute to the potential newlyweds. Sasuke had to give Sakura credit. The only word to describe the cake was _perfect_.

His biggest dilemma now stood next to him. It had been easy enough to sneak Naruto into the shop, Sasuke using only simple genjutsu to get past the woman at the front. On his past visits, his Sharingan had copied the handseals used by the woman, so that too was an easy barrier to bypass.

The area they stood now was relatively unguarded. On all Sasuke's visits, he had never seen anyone but the woman who stood at the front. He could sense nearby chakra signatures, but the individuals who carried these signatures were hidden from view.

In truth, it wasn't being discovered down here that worried Sasuke, but _Sakura_ discovering Naruto was down here. Saying there would be hell to pay would be a gross understatement. Especially if Naruto kept getting so close to the cake.

"I said stand back!" Sasuke snapped, scowling darkly at Naruto, who had his eyes fixated on the frosted flower.

"B-But Sasuke," the blond whined (cutely, the Uchiha observed), "Can't I just have the tiniest little taste?" Naruto showed him how tiny with his thumb and index finger, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it'll be noticed. And knowing you, you won't stop there" he said.

"Come on Sasuke, even you can't deny how good this looks" Naruto was practically drooling as he turned back to the confection.

"…It looks too sweet" Sasuke replied, teeth aching at the thought of all the sugar that the cake probably contained.

"That's the point" Naruto said back, finger reaching out once more.

"Idiot!"

"Ouch, Bastard!" Naruto rubbed the swelling spot on the back of his head as he glared at his friend who was seething before him. "I just want a taste!"

"Wait until tomorrow then. We're leaving, c'mon" Sasuke turned to start back up the stairs, but was prevented from moving by a pair of tanned arms that wrapped themselves around his legs.

"Please Sasuke, just a little longer! Please Please Please!" Naruto wailed.

"No" Sasuke said shortly, enjoying the feeling of warm arms. Now if only they would move up a little more.

"I promise I won't touch, just look!"

"I don't believe you"

"Sasukeeeeee! You've got to! Pleaseeee!" Naruto increased his grip until Sasuke was in danger of completely toppling over.

The raven sighed and looked down at the pitiful blond. Blue eyes shining, Naruto was giving him his best look of innocence.

Sasuke felt his heart give a little wobble and cursed Naruto's influence on him. He sighed heavily.

"Five more minutes".

"Yeah!" Naruto sounded like a kid in a candy store. He quickly detached himself and went to sit before the cake, eyes drinking up every little detail, hands fidgeting but staying obediently away.

Sasuke watched with a look of boredom, but couldn't help but feel slightly amused.

Later, when they emerged from the shop, Sasuke releasing the old woman from the genjutsu and presenting her with the final scroll, Naruto gave him a large grin.

"Thanks bastard. You act so cold all the time, but don't think I don't know how you really feel". The blond said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke barely kept the shakiness out of his voice. Did Naruto know? Had he been that obvious??

"You pretend that you don't….but you really do care about this wedding and about Sakura-chan". Naruto said, grinning widely.

"…"

The grin was promptly erased as Naruto was sent flying through a thankfully vacated rotting building.

"Idiot" Sasuke hissed and continued on his way.

* * *

"Kiba and I", Sakura began, "would just like to thank you all for everything you've done. We couldn't be more grateful".

"A toast" Kiba said happily, raising his glass.

The members of the wedding party all smiled in return as the raised their glasses.

"To the happy couple" Tsunade grinned madly, already more than a little tipsy.

"To the happy couple!" the others cheered. There were only two people whose cheers were less audible than the rest of the groups.

Naruto, whose smiled dipped in the corners and did not quite reach his eyes. He watched sadly as Sakura and Kiba exchanged a quick kiss earning another roar of cheers from the wedding party.

Sasuke, who was still largely against all this frivolity, was watching the blond, who gazed longingly at the blushing pair. The Uchiha scowled and threw back his drink. While the rest of the guests began to talk and enjoy themselves, he shot a quick look to Kiba, who nodded, before exiting out one of the side doors.

Tonight, was not his night not for celebrating.

* * *

Unnoticed, Naruto slipped out one of the side doors of the dining hall. The rest of the wedding party members were busy chatting among themselves, mostly passing through various stages of nostalgia as they reminisced about the old days of the "Rookie Nine" and "Team Gai". Naruto was in no mood to relieve memories at the moment so he silently excused himself and began his search for fresh air. He knew Sakura would probably give him a good smack later for abandoning his maid of honor post, but he was willing to take the heat.

Next to the door was a staircase that Naruto assumed lead to some upper chambers of the banquet hall. Hoping that there would be a window of some sorts up there, he proceeded on, noisily clambering up the metal steps.

He slowed down as he heard a faint sniffling coming from above. It seemed he was not the only one seeking seclusion. He almost turned around, not wanting to disrupt the other persons private moment, but something made him continue up the stairs. He was more than a little surprised when he discovered the source of the noises.

Haruno Sakura, famous apprentice of the legendary Godaime Hokage, second-in-command at Konoha Hospital, and bride-to-be, sat listlessly on the top step, dress wrinkled and soiled, clutching a half empty bottle of wine, other empty ones scattered behind her. There were hot tears running down her face that was red and blotchy with prolonged sniffling and rubbing. At first she barely seemed to notice his presence as he gaped at her wretched state. She was muttering fast, broken phrases to herself, pausing in between to take a swing from the expensive bottle.

"Red colored flowers….those dresses are hideous….dogs can't sit at our table….kill caterers….I…can't….do this".

"I'm…getting m-married tomorrow" she whispered to the bottle in her hand, "And I-I've invited..everyone. So many f-flowers….and dresses….ugly…..I-I hate…everything. It….was not…s-something I….anticipated…b-but…I still said…y-yes". And then she lapsed into silence, staring blankly at the floor.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto finally whispered softly, still in shock at the sight before him.

This seemed to snap her out of her reverie and she finally glanced at Naruto, eyes blurry and red, mouth slanted askew in a half formed smile.

"Naruto! I-I knew you w-would b-be here. Y-you're always h-here f-for me. M-my Naruto". She made a move to stand up but collapsed back on the step, spilling some of the remaining drops of her drink.

"Sakura-chan…what happened to you?" Naruto couldn't believe that the person on this step was his friend and long-time love. She was nothing like the immaculately trimmed woman he had known for years.

"M-my N-Naruto. You t-take s-such good c-care o-of me. A-always h-here f-for me. N-Naruto…" Sakura made another sniffing noise and suddenly broke out into a fresh wave of tears.

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry! What's wrong? Please tell me!" Naruto grabbed onto her shoulders, attempting to steady her as she lurched forward, nearly dropping her bottle.

"W-why? W-why Naruto?" Sakura sobbed, shaking frantically.

"Why what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto gripped her shoulders harder as she seemed to go into convulsions, body swaying back and forth and she cried harder. He felt like screaming for help, but stopped himself. Right now, it was between him and Sakura. He had to do his best to help his friend. "Why what, Sakura-chan?" he repeated with urgency.

She was quite for a few second, the only sound her heavy sobbing. "Why," she finally gasped, "didn't you ever love me?"

Naruto felt himself go pale and his hands fell away from Sakura's shoulders. Having lost this support she fell forward, head landing softly on his chest. Soon his shirt was soaked through with tears but he didn't even notice.

_He had never seen such bright hair. It was pink and it looked like the cotton candy that other kids with parents were allowed to have._

Naruto had been amazed by the hair. And the eyes, big green orbs that looked like shining jewels. Everything about the girl was lovely and rich and Naruto had fallen in love, because she was everything he was not. It was the first time he had seen Sakura and the girl had remained in his heart ever since.

Always there, through the years, from childhood to adolescence to adulthood, that affection had never waned. He had displayed it, flirted endlessly with her, asked her out on countless dates (most that she had rejected), but he had _never_ told her he loved her. He had done everything _but_. And now as she leaned on his chest, sobbing, he wondered why.

Why?

Why had he never told her how he _truly_ felt? He had always held back. When they were young it was because of Sasuke and the crush Sakura had harbored toward the raven. When they got older, when he had had the chance, it was cowardice and fear that had caused him to recoil.

Was it really that hard? To say those words?

_I love you_.

What did they mean? And when could you say them? If you didn't say them, did it mean, that everything...was a lie?

"W-why didn't you ever l-love me Naruto? Why? I w-waited for s-so long. S-so so long. Even now. Waiting. Just waiting. B-but you never!......never". The crying had slowed to a stop. The only sound now was both their ragged breathing and the occasional sniffle from Sakura.

Naruto was in shock, his whole body numbed to everything around him.

Why? Why had he never told her?

It was a long **clang** that snapped him back to consciousness. The bottle Sakura had been gripping lay dejected on the floor, the last few drops cascading sadly down the stairs.

Sakura was still now, her breathing soft and even. He glanced down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep or most likely passed out from the over consumption of alcohol. Naruto sighed and grimaced at the mess she had made of his shirt. It was a sickly sight of smeared make-up and salty tears.

Pushing his tortured thoughts to the back of his mind, Naruto returned his focus to the woman on his chest. Thinking quickly , he lay her down the best he could on the steps and made his way back down to the dining hall.

He opened the doors and peeked in. He was in luck. Standing only a few feet away was Hinata, smiling silently as she watched Kiba tease Shino about 'the old days'.

"Hinata-chan!" he hissed, beckoning with his hand to catch her attention. The pale eyed woman shot him a surprised look and excused herself from her former teammates.

"Naruto-kun, what is the matter? What happened to your shirt?" she asked, dark brows knitting in concern.

"Forget the shirt. I need your help. Sakura-chan's staying with you tonight, right?"

"Yes, but why? Where is Sakura by the way? We've been looking for her".

"Come with me" Naruto took her hand and led quickly up the stairs. The Hyuga heiress gasped as she saw the pathetic sight of the other woman sprawled unconsciously among her bottles.

"W-what h-happened?" Hinata hadn't stuttered in years, which made the magnitude of her shock even greater.

"I think it's, what are those things called? Pre-wedding jitters?" Naruto reached out to pick up the light body of his friend, cradling her gently against him. "We need to get her out of here. Before anyone else sees. I don't even want to think about what the _Konoha Times_ would say".

Hinata nodded, not really listening, entranced by the wreck cradled in the blondes arms.

"Hinata-chan, I need to get Sakura-chan somewhere safe where she can rest and get cleaned up". He said firmly, grabbing the womans attention once more.

"…Yes" she said finally "You can take her to my house. There is an exit on the east side of the building. We can go through there. Give me a second to tell the others I'm leaving"

Naruto shot her a pleading look, "Don't tell them about her".

"I promise I won't" she replied, before going quickly back down the stairs. Naruto followed her at a slower pace, walking carefully so not to jostle the precious bundle he carried.

He found the east exit and waited by it until he was joined by Hinata. They walked in silence to her house, where he placed Sakura gently in a bed, gave Hinata a grateful nod, turned, and disappeared into the night without another word.

* * *

The top of the Hokage Mountain ceased to be a secret solace. The once vacant, rocky landscape was now a hot spot for couples and tourists, leaving those who wished for a bit of peace to search elsewhere. However, there were special moments when the mountain returned to its original silence. The couples stayed home for the night and the tourists cameras had run out of film. On these nights, one could faintly see the silhouettes of various shinobi scattered sparsely across the mountain top, each wrapped up in their own shroud of reminiscing and revelations.

As Naruto landed softly on the head of his favorite Hokage, the Yondaime and his father, he was especially grateful that it was one of those special nights. He needed time to think and there was no other spot where he could do it best.

He lay down with a sigh, adopting the familiar position of a famous Konoha cloud watcher, mind slowly replaying and nit picking through, not the only past few hours, but past few years, looking for any indications of Sakura's mutual affection towards him.

People said he was oblivious, but Naruto couldn't understand how he would miss something of such importance….

He was sinking deeper and deeper into his thoughts when he noticed the faint flicker of a nearby chakra signature. Naruto scowled at this, annoyed that his bubble of privacy was being invaded.

He looked to his side, eyes scanning the dark terrain for the intruder, fully bent on giving them a piece of his mind. They were a few hundred feet away, but even in the evening light, Naruto would know Sasuke anywhere. He knew the Uchiha by heart.

Naruto had been irritated by Sasuke's premature departure from the evening's festivities. All these years and bastard _still_ didn't know how to loosen up and enjoy himself.

Now, he was surprised at finding the raven situated only a little bit away from him. Sasuke was always brooding over one problem or the other, but usually he did this within the privacy of his own home, or at the ramen counter whenever Naruto broke into his house and dragged him there.

For the second time that night, the blond found himself in a two-way position. He could turn away and return to his own thoughts, or he could proceed forward and investigate.

He chose the latter…of course.

"Hey bastard! So this is where you ran to!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily as he landed next to his friend.

Sasuke shot him a glare and gave him his usually noncommittal response, "Hn".

"You really have to take that stick out once in a while you know", Naruto said, sitting down, grinning widely.

Sasuke fully ignored him, but Naruto was used to it so he continued on.

"I…I have to tell you something that happened to me tonight", the Uchiha still didn't glance over, "It involves Sakura".

Now Sasuke took his eyes off the sky and fully focused on the blond next him. He was silent, but Naruto knew this was an indication for him to keep going.

He divulged the night's events, detailing his discovery of the distraught bride-to-be, and her subsequent confession. The whole time, Sasuke said nothing, but once or twice, the corners of his mouth twitched in a slightly downward direction, but other than that, his face was a pale mask.

"…So I left her at Hinata's house and came here" Naruto concluded finally. He let out a large sigh, grateful he had told someone of his current predicament. "Now I don't know what to do next…"

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds more, before he finally spoke up.

"What do you mean 'do next'?" came the low voice.

Naruto gave him a confused look, "I mean, how do I tell Sakura about how I feel for her? What else would I mean?"

"You don't do anything." Sasuke replied, locking his dark eyes with Naruto's blue ones. "You _can't_ do anything".

Naruto felt his jaw drop. "W-what the hell do you mean by that, bastard? Why can't I?"

Sasuke ignored his question and turned away with a snort, "Idiot, you never think".

Naruto felt his blood begin to boil. He reached out and shoved his friends shoulder, repeating his previous question, "Why the fuck can't I? And what do you mean I never think? I'm thinking now!"

The Uchiha turned back to him, giving him his familiar scowl, "No you're not, because if you were, you wouldn't do anything".

"Bastard," Naruto growled, "you're not making any sense!" All pleasure and hopes for relaxation and reflection had disappeared from the night. Naruto was emitting auras of anger and anxiety as he glared at the face of his best friend.

"Why can't I do anything?" he asked once more.

"…Because you would ruin everything" Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto uncurled his fists and felt the muscles in his face relax, "Huh? What do you mean? …Ruin everything?"

With a sigh Sasuke rolled over and adjusted his position so he was sitting, facing his friend. He was silent for some time and it was all Naruto could do not to reach out and shake him for a response. Finally, he spoke up.

"You can't ruin this wedding, Naruto".

The blond felt his jaw drop. Was Sasuke kidding him? This was the guy who, ever since the announcement of the engagement, had found one little detail or another to gripe about. Every now and then he would even still complain about his position of best man (one appointed to him by Sakura, who thought he filled the spot better than Shino. Kiba's attempt to protest had been silenced by dangerous glares). Naruto couldn't believe that he was now defending the event that he had so openly disliked.

Sasuke hesitated before pressing on as he examined Naruto's stunned look. Although the thought of the blond holding _any_ affection for Sakura made the Uchiha burn in silent jealously, hurting his friend wasn't exactly his favorite thing in the world, despite how he often made it appear.

"This event has been in planning for almost a year. Close to a quarter of the village will be in attendance and nearly all the shinobi, excluding ANBU, as well. Not to mention all your friends and your teachers. People who have been with us since we were growing up…"

Sasuke paused, waiting for Naruto's outburst, but there was only silence so he kept on.

"This is not simply a wedding anymore, Naruto. It's a celebration. A mark of achievement. Sakura's the first of our group to do something like this and it just shows how far we've come. You can't let something as trivial as a drunken confession-"

"Are you fucking kidding me Sasuke?" Naruto cut him off, his face an angry cloud. His voice was quiet and full of emotion, creating a tone that Sasuke disliked even less than his usual boisterous one. "Trivial? How the hell can you even say that?"

"I'm just telling you the truth", the raven shot back, his voice hard, "It's your fault that you can't handle it".

"Bullshit, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "That's bullshit! Sakura-chan meant every word she said! It wasn't 'trivial'". Naruto's voice was reaching its usual level and there were slight disruptions in the wind as other shinobi, who had been hidden from view, abandoned their places and retreated in search of quieter locations.

"Even if that's so, it doesn't matter. Sakura has put her _life _into this event and she would never ruin it. Not for someone like…" Sasuke trailed off and for the first time, broke eye contact.

"Someone like me? Is that what you were going to say?" Naruto shot him a disgusted look and shook his head, "Fuck you, Sasuke". He turned to leave.

"Think of Kiba", Sasuke stopped him in his tracks. "Think of your friend. You would hurt him like that?"

Naruto said nothing, but Sasuke knew he was stuggling.

"Think of Gaara. He left his staff and his people to come here. Not to mention he brought with him some of the best shinobi in his village. Are you going to make his journey to be in vain?"

"And Tsunade? She's given her all into this. At her age, that's something. Are you going to throw that all back in her face?"

Sasuke paused before he continued. The next part would be the hardest. Naruto still stood where he had stopped, his whole body shaking as he struggled to deal with the guilt that Sasuke had just cruelly delivered him.

"…What about," Sasuke took a deep breath, "…me?"

There was a significant stillness to Naruto now and the air around them seemed to contract as the world halted to a stop.

"…Idiot. Did you ever once…think about me?" Despite his best effort Sasuke felt the heat creep up his neck and around his face. He didn't know how girls did this on a daily basis. This confession thing. When they came up to him, they always made it seem so easy. Laying your feeling out on the table…

"You are so oblivious…always doing your own thing, running after Sakura…have you once…have you ever…even for a second…thought about me…like you do her?" Sasuke was sure Itachi, and every deceased Uchiha, were turning in their graves as he hung his head in a state of bashfulness and utter humiliation.

What had he just done? Confessed his feelings? Who would have ever though it would come to something like this?

"…Sasuke, what are you saying?" came Naruto voice. Sasuke didn't know whether or not it was a good thing that he sounded more stunned than disgusted.

"Usuratonkachi…don't make this even worse for me than it already is. Can't you process a thought without me having to guide you for once?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, his mind screaming that he should just turn around and leave. It would save him a hell of a lot of pain…but he stayed. If only just to feel.

"…You…like…me?" Naruto drew out the words and Sasuke flinched at each one.

Sasuke forced a smirk, "So you actually can think. Congratulations, you've figured it out".

There was a pregnant pause and the air around them seemed to contract even more, creating tension so thick, that even Sasuke's katana wouldn't have left a scratch.

"Sasuke…I…really don't know what to say…" Sasuke looked up and saw that Naruto had turned around, but like him was looking down, avoiding eye contact the best he could. The blond was fidgeting, tan hands running through yellow blond hair, as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, words have never been your strong point" Sasuke chuckled, mouth formed turned in to a half smile, which completely faded when Naruto finally looked up.

The feelings in the blue eyes were cloudy, but Sasuke still got the basic message. He felt his heart clench even before Naruto spoke his next words.

"Sasuke…I can't. I'm sorry".

Pain was not a concept that was new to Sasuke. He had built most of his life on it. At one point of his life, it had been his driving force, the only thing that kept him alive. Now…it was killing him.

Maybe that was why it was called heart_break._

"Hn" was his only reply. His emotionless response that hid his _pain_.

He heard the sound of barely disturbed stones as Naruto leapt from the mountain, leaving him to deal with his _pain_.

And so the mountain was silent once more.

* * *

**A/N**: I have one or two ideas about how I'm going to end this. I don't want to give anything away, but it might not go as you might think. Just saying.

Reviews are always loved.

-dancer


	5. Wedding Day

**A/N: **That took forever to finish! I'm so sorry for the wait! My excuse is writers block and homework. Please forgive me! I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited this story. Your feedback always means so much to me! Ok, please enjoy the last chapter of _Usuratonkachi Wedding!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto. It's not mine **

* * *

_Wedding Day_

Naruto lay silent and still in his bed; the early rays of sunshine slipping in through the folds of the old curtains to strike his tan skin. This faint illumination highlighted the darkening circles that lined the bottoms of his eyes—clear indications of the lack of sleep. His eyelids felt heavy and they flickered slowly over the azure pupils, but were incapable of remaining fully shut. Naruto stared at the chipping ceiling which he had meant to replace months ago—and was pretty sure contained traces of asbestos and lead—with a frigid mask that bore little trace of emotion. Only the eyes, those perfect blue eyes that lay half-lidded beneath pale lashes, gave insight into the endless string of tortuous thoughts that had cursed him with insomnia.

He had replayed the scenario so my times over the course of the night that it had become a messy blur of disbelief and confusion. Again, his twisted, twisted mind played with the three words that made his heart clench painfully every time they resurfaced: _Sasuke…liked…him_.

Sasuke liked him.

Sasuke…liked him?

Sasuke _liked _him.

No matter how he processed them, they always meant the same thing.

Sasuke liked him.

It was shock that propelled him from the spot on the mountain and it was shock that guided him home. But after all was done and he was safely behind the slowly rotting walls of his house, the shock ebbed away, leaving him fully open to the torment his mind assaulted him with.

In the course of one night, his two best friends had confessed their feelings to him. Any normal person would be clicking their heels at such a scenario but not Naruto, considering one was engaged and set to be married the next day and the other was a _guy_. Well, the nature of his sexuality had never been something to be carefully scrutinized so Naruto discarded the last excuse and replaced it with _his best friend who had a tendency to be an insufferable bastard. _

There really was no sanity in the world anymore. He was a maid of honor and the two most surprising people were in love with him.

Fix that.

Sasuke _liked_ him. Not love. Oh please not that.

In the early morning hours—his sheets had been flung away after the first round of tossing and turning—Naruto had writhed and fidgeted on the bare bed as he fought for the solace that was so cruelly denied to him.

Sakura _loved_ him and Sasuke _liked _him. Hmm, what's wrong with that sentence?

"Oh hell." Naruto moaned and had attempted to smother himself with his pillow. Hours later, the pillow had been reduced to a rumpled mess and suicide had been sadly out.

A piece of the poisoned ceiling fell away and landed daintily on the bridge of Naruto's nose. He could feel the chemicals seeping into his skin and prayed they would kill him before he was forced to witness a potentially catastrophic wedding where if the murderous bride didn't kill everyone, he sure as hell would.

Ah, the pain. His mind was so cruel. Now it was knocking at him.

_Knock, knock_

Naruto covered his ears with his hands, rolling on his side in an attempt to block out the noise.

His two best friends _loved _and_ liked_ him. That made no sense, but neither did his life. After all, in a few short hours he was expected to walk down some aisle in a fucking dress, but oh, no big deal.

_Knock, knock_

Sakura's tear streaked face floated into his thoughts.

_Why didn't you ever love me? _A dagger to the heart.

Sasuke's look of embarrassment followed by that unemotional mask that did nothing to hide the pain came next.

_Have you ever…even for a second…thought about me…like you do her?_ Another dagger to the heart.

His pulse was galloping now and the frigid mask gave way to tight pain as the images swirled around his consciousness, taunting him along with the persistant knocking that was _driving him crazy_.

"Naruto?"

Naruto paused his bodily convulsions, his breathing slowing down as he lay silent in expectation.

"Naruto?" The voice was tinged with concern but nonetheless familiar.

"Sai?" Naruto said softly to himself, troubled mind struggling to process why his former teammate would be knocking on his door at—he checked his clock that he had thrown to the floor some time during the night—six-thirty in the morning.

"Naruto, are you there?" Sai knocked again, each thump like a hammer against Naruto's brain. He contemplated pretending to be asleep, hoping Sai would go away to leave him to drown in his misery. On further thought, Naruto guessed Sai would most likely report back to Ino or Sakura and he did not need either woman crashing through his door right now. Especially the latter.

The knocking continued and Naruto groaned in protest as he dragged his body towards the front door.

"Oh Naruto," Sai started, knuckle half suspended in air in preparation for another knock as Naruto swung open the door. "You look horrible." And Naruto was tempted to swing it right back in his face but he only emitted a low growl that came out more like a grunt and scowled at the other man on his doorstep.

"What do you want, Sai?" He grumbled bitterly.

Within the past few years, Sai had become better accustomed to the concept of emotions, allowing them to come more regularly. However, the smile that flitted across his pale features was a nasty reminisce of the beginning days of Team Kakashi.

"Sakura sent me over to make sure you're awake. She wants you to report to the ceremony site within the next half hour. She asked me to include "or else" in this message as well."

The sound of her name sent a shiver down Naruto's spine that he masked with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not surprised." he mumbled, moving away from the door to let Sai in.

He briefly rummaged through his cupboard before pulling out a box of instant ramen—which was snatched by Sai before he could even start peeling back the lid.

"What the hell, Sai?" Naruto screeched. Theft of ramen got you a top spot on the Uzumaki Naruto bingo book.

Sai gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Sakura's orders; she doesn't want to you stress eating yourself to death with ramen and, according to her: 'ripping the already too tight seams of your dress".

"As if I fucking care whether or not I can fit into that dress. Give me back my ramen!" Naruto leapt to attack but was easily avoided due to his inaccuracy, a common side effect of early morning fatigue.

"If I did that I would have to report it to Sakura and she's already sent two people to the hospital this morning. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like joining them." Sai tucked the ramen into the bag that was slung across his shoulder. Naruto whimpered as he watched the only source of pleasure disappear within the dark cavern.

"What the hell am I supposed to eat then? Sakura-chan doesn't expect me to walk down the aisle on an empty stomach, does she?" Naruto rubbed his protesting belly, shooting dark looks at Sai.

"That was her initial plan but she thought that might be too difficult for you. So she sent me with some approved snacks." Out of the bag, which Naruto was tempted to refer to as a man purse, came a paper bag that Sai deposited on the table.

"Approved snacks?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes, they have been selected for their health benefits and calorie number, as well as their containment of the daily recommended values of proteins, carbohydrates and fats."

"I think I'd rather starve." Naruto wasn't quite sure what all of that meant, but he did know that whatever was in that bag, knowing Sakura, it wasn't going to be as tasty as ramen. "It's probably all vegetables and shit."

"With sliced fruits and a side of whole grain rice garnished with-"Sai paused as Naruto held up a hand.

"Please, Sai, I think I'm going to be sick."

"You do look pale" Sai noted as Naruto deposited himself in his kitchen chair.

Naruto snorted, "Thanks."

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto stiffened slightly. "What makes you say that?" He started rummaging through the paper bag, wrinkling his nose at the green that he saw.

Sai shrugged. "Nothing really. You just look like you have something on your mind."

"When did you get so insightful into my life?" Naruto shuddered as he took the first bite of an unidentifiable vegetable. He retched but forced it down.

"I'm just worried."

"You sound like a mom. A few years ago you didn't even know what 'worried' was." Naruto polished off the rest of the vegetable, moving onto the next of the "approved snacks."

"I know," Sai admitted, "Aren't you glad that I've come so far?"

_Not if it means you prying into my personal life, no_, Naruto thought but only snorted and continued his "breakfast".

"If there's anything that you want to talk about, I'm here." Sai placed what he probably thought was a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, which instead only made the level of awkwardness in the room spike. Naruto eyes the pale hand warily and barely kept himself from wrenching his shoulder away.

"I get it Sai." He said.

There was a long pause before Sai looked at him and said, "So?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So what?"

"Are you going to talk to me?"

This time Naruto _did _move away, scowling at Sai as he grabbed his bag of "approved snacks" and made his way towards his bedroom.

"I said there's nothing to talk about!" Naruto snapped over his shoulder. "Now leave me alone! Don't you have anyone else to bother for Sakura-chan?"

"Well yes, actually. I'm supposed to go get Sasuke next," Sai remarked casually.

Naruto's body jerked mid-step, nearly toppling over a pile of forgotten laundry. Sai continued on as if he had not noticed the obvious reaction to the Uchiha's name.

"Is everything going all right between you and Sasuke? Sakura mentioned that there was some tension between you two and I was just wondering-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Naruto screeched.

Sai barely managed to avoid being skewered by a barrage of kunai as he raced towards the door, shouting quickly, "Remember, half an hour!" And then he was gone, the kunai striking the wooden door with less than satisfying _thunks_.

"Just who does that guy think he is?" Naruto muttered as he shuffled towards his bedroom, the dread of the coming day growing larger and larger with each step.

* * *

Naruto was hardly surprised at the mass number of tents that littered what was the former Team 7 training ground. The white silk structures fluttered softly in the early morning breeze; creating a picture of serenity that Naruto paused to watch.

Sakura's decision to walk down the aisle on the old team training ground made the wedding more nostalgic than it ever needed to be. The somber feelings in Naruto's heart grew heavier as he remembered the days when it was as simple as he chasing Sakura, Sakura chasing Sasuke, and Sasuke ignoring both until the fateful triggering event that resulted in the two boys landing in the hospital after vicious "sparring" sessions. Back then everyone knew where everyone else stood. Back then everything…made sense.

In his current predicament, Naruto didn't know whether to keep walking, stay where he was, or turn around and start running back to the safety of his decaying apartment. Mentally, he knew he wasn't ready to confront either Sakura or Sasuke. Such an encounter would probably trigger the physical reaction of him throwing up or killing everyone within a 10 foot radius. Currently, neither option was very appealing, although the second did insure that he would never have to repeat the situation again.

"Maybe…I'll just stay here." Naruto muttered to himself, fully captivated by the aura of peace surrounding him. White silk. What an impractical material to choose for tents. If it rained—even ninjas couldn't predict the weather—everything would be ruined.

For the first time, Naruto cursed his affinity for wind ninjutsu.

"Naruto!" The shrill cry that belonged to only one kunoichi jolted Naruto out of his reverie. Scowling, he turned to lock eyes with Yamanaka Ino who stood with her hands on her hips, acting as if he was the one who was not supposed to be there.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot all day, or come inside and get ready? Sai told you half an hour. It's been 45 minutes." Ino shook her head and gave Naruto a sympathetic look. "Sakura is not pleased."

Naruto paled, feeling as if he was caught between two evils. The first, a beating from Sakura. The second, having to _see_ Sakura. Both made his knees feel weak, although he admitted the first would be a lot worse because he would see Sakura _and_ get beaten by her.

And from the scowl that had found its way on to Ino's face, he didn't doubt that she was on her way to driving a fist through his skull. Pregnant or not.

"I'm coming…" Naruto muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He made the simplest choice.

As he entered the main tent, he was in awe at the amount of people rushing back and forth, all looking hurried and slightly frightened.

Well, it was Sakura they were dealing with.

"We're a little behind schedule—no thanks to you—but right now you need to be at hair and make-up or somebody is losing an arm." Ino paused to snatch a flower from a bouquet a young woman was carrying. "Izumi, what's this? Is this a carnation?"

The stunned woman opened her mouth but was silenced by Ino.

"Carnations do _not_ belong in the aisle decorations; they do not belong in this wedding at all. Now remove this and every other one of these flowers from this vicinity or else I will be removing them _and_ you. Is that clear?"

Ino had verbally reduced the woman to puddle. Naruto gave her his sympathy. But not aloud of course.

"Now go." And the women went. So fast that Naruto believed chakra was involved.

"And you," Naruto flinched as Ino turned back to him, "start walking. Hair and make-up."

Before Ino had almost ripped apart poor Izumi, Naruto would have loudly voiced his opinion on "hair and make-up." Now he saw the viciousness of Ino and was not tempted to play with fire. A highly intimidating Ino was not new — look at the women she associated with — but she seemed 10x worse than usual. Naruto blamed the hormones and wedding day stress. In fact…

"Shouldn't you be resting among the audience? Does Shikamaru even know you're back here?" Naruto ventured to ask.

Ino gave him a withering look as they exited the main tent. "Shikamaru doesn't know and he won't be finding out. Got it?"

"Got it." They approached one of the smaller tents.

"Besides, he's been with the rest of the groomsmen all morning. By the time he has a chance to notice, I'll be back in my seat." Ino pulled back the flap and led — shoved —Naruto in to the tent.

Inside was a large station equipped multiple subunits that were lined with more hair products and cosmetics than Naruto had seen--even in the mall. Some of the units were already occupied with members of the wedding party. Hinata and TenTen waved from the back.

Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look that seemed to ask, _"Have you seen, Sakura?"_ Naruto only replied with a weak smile.

"Now I leave you in the capable hands of these women." Ino indicated the two uniformed women behind her who had approached them upon their entrance. Ino turned to face them. "Remember ladies, he's the maid of honor. Sakura wants him bright, but obviously not brighter than her."

"No worries, Ino-san. We'll do our best." One of the women said. Ino nodded and exited the tent, but not before giving Naruto a warning look. Immaturely, he stuck his tongue at her retreating back before turning to the women.

Both of them were smiling widely at him and he did _not_ like the look in their eyes.

"I'm Isuzu." The one on the left said, walking over to take Naruto's arm.

"I'm Suzuki." The woman took Naruto's other arm.

"And we're your new best friends." They said in unison.

The one called Isuzu turned to look at him. "It would be best if you didn't struggle."

Naruto audibly gulped.

* * *

He did struggle and he did lose. When Ino came to pick him up an hour later, he had been plucked, preened, permed, and tortured in every other way possible.

"Excellent. Simply excellent." Ino grinned as she gave Naruto a once over. "I almost didn't believe it could be done, but you two have worked a miracle."

Isuzu and Suzuki bowed. "Thank you, Ino-san. We only hope that Haruno-san will be as pleased." Isuzu said.

Ino reached out a finger to graze a silky yellow lock, pulling it back only when it was in danger of being bitten off.

"Sakura will most definitely be pleased. I'll be sending her in half an hour so get ready." The two women bowed again and Ino took Naruto's arms, dragging him out of the tent in her most graceful manner.

"I wasn't kidding, Naruto. You look amazing." Ino cooed as they made their way towards the next tent.

"Shut up." Naruto bit out. The stares they were receiving as they crossed the grassy field were adding to the humiliation he already felt after being stripped of all signs of his manhood and transformed into a — still very muscular —girl.

The unruly hair had been washed, dried, straightened, washed again, soaked in salon formula detangler, curled, blow-dryed, and finally straightened again, until it cascaded softly down his face in silky strands.

It had been styled to frame his face, complementing the fine bone structure, while at the same time, softening it.

Naruto had no clue what the women had rubbed and dusted on to his face, but he had firmly put his foot down when Isuzu had approached him with a tube of shocking red lipstick. Surprisingly, the women hadn't tied him down and forced it on to him — like they had done with everything else.

The fact that the only battle that he had won was against lipstick was weighing heavily on Naruto. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage to make it through the rest of the day. He hadn't even seen Sakura or Sasuke yet.

Ino paused her chattering when she noticed the somber look that had passed over her companion's face.

"Oh come on, Naruto. It doesn't look that bad." She smiled encouragingly.

"It's not that…" It suddenly struck Naruto that maybe Ino could help him with his dilemma.

"Hey Ino, has Sakura-chan said anything to you about yesterday at the rehearsal dinner?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "What hasn't she said? She's been complaining all morning about the quality of the champagne and the lighting. And don't get me started on the food."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Has she said anything about what happened _after_ she left?"

Ino's face was a calm mask, her sharp blue eyes unreadable as she seemed to process Naruto's question. He almost repeated it before she yanked on his arm, pulling him into one of the tents.

"All of you. Out. Now." Ino barked at the people inside. They all scuttled out without a word of protest.

"What was that about?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Ino ignored his question. "Naruto, Sakura told about what happened between you two."

Naruto bit his lip, wondering whether or not Ino's tone was that of approval.

"And somehow I managed to convince her that it never happened."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Ino merely nodded.

"She was still very drunk when I got to Hinata's house. I don't even think she knew where she was. I had to persuade her that everything that had happened between you two was nothing but an alcohol induced fantasy. That's all."

"H-how could you do that?" Naruto choked out, almost at a loss for words.

"Because it's true. You and Sakura are nothing but a fantasy. There was time when it could have been more but it's too late now. I couldn't let some trivial confession ruin everything that Sakura has worked for for the past year." Ino's voice was icy cold as she glared at the unbelieving Naruto.

He had flinched when she had used that word. _Trivial_. It had been the same word Sasuke had used. Did everyone this his feelings were such a joke?

"You had no right!" Naruto yelled, inwardly surprised at the force of his own outburst. Ino hardly flinched, only matching his heated glare with her icy one.

"I had every right." She hissed. "Sakura is my best friend. I know what's best for her and I know what's best for this wedding."

She pointed a perfectly filed finger at his face. "You might be walking down the aisle with the rest of the wedding party today, but _I_ am still the maid of honor; even if not by name."

Ino saw the anger and hurt on Naruto's face and softened her voice slightly. "Sakura loved you Naruto. She still loves you. Even I can't deny that. But she loves Kiba too and he's the one she's chosen. If you care for her so much, can't you at least accept her decision and right to be happy?"

Naruto's head was pounding. He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to hit something. Hit Ino. Tell her she knew nothing. She didn't understand. She was like everyone else. Like Sasuke. Looking down on him; never believing he could do anything right. In their eyes, he would never be good enough; never good enough for Sakura.

Instead, he only stood there silently until Ino gently took his arm. He looked at her with empty eyes that she avoided.

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get it. I'm not sorry Naruto."

He said nothing.

She gave his arm a soft tug. "Let's go. You have fittings next."

He followed her out of the tent wordlessly. In silence, they walked to the tent designated for clothes storage and dress fitting. Ino pulled back the flap of the tent and Naruto walked in.

"I have to go to Sakura." He paused as she spoke up. "I'll be back soon or I'll have someone come get you."

Ino paused and Naruto wondered if she was done. When she spoke again, her voice had resumed its harsh, chilly tone.

"Don't do anything stupid, Naruto. If you ruin this wedding — if you hurt Sakura —I will kill you."

The flap of the tent fell back into place as Ino turned and strode away.

Naruto stood where she had left him, completely isolated in his own thoughts. The dress tent was huge and it was full of a mass amount of people—all running back and forth with heaps of cloth in their hands. No one seemed to notice the maid of honor standing listlessly by the entrance.

Naruto couldn't help think that Ino was right. _She_ was the maid of honor, not him. His role in the wedding had been nothing but a fluke. He was only a last minute replacement, chosen, because like everything else, he had been the one left out.

He couldn't really blame Sakura. Naruto had avoided all dealings with the wedding as much as he could, turning down every offer to be included in the wedding party. He had been more than pleased when they had stopped asking.

Finally, Sakura had said that her only wish was that Naruto be there somewhere; somewhere so that she could know and be happy. Naruto had promised her this without telling her he would probably be standing next to the exit.

Now Naruto saw his greatest mistake. By avoiding the wedding, he had lost his last chance at Sakura. She had given him every opportunity since she and Kiba had first announced their engagement, to interfere — to say what he needed to say.

"I was a coward." Naruto whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Naruto looked up to see the smiling face of Mori Azami looking down at him.

"Mori-san?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Now he's all polite. What happened to that snippy attitude from my dress shop?"

Naruto gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry. Today…isn't the best day."

Azami put her hands on her hips and raised a heavy brow. "It isn't the best day for anyone. I have over 50 dresses that need to be re-stitched and re-hemmed before the ceremony and you don't see me sulking."

"I…" She cut him off before Naruto could barely begin.

"I don't want to hear it and whatever it is you need to fix it or forget it. That's my advice to you."

"And what if I can't do either?" Naruto protested, feeling suddenly that he could tell this woman everything.

"Oh trust me. You'll choose one. People always do. Now come with me. Nara-san left you specifically in my care. She was very adamant that I keep an eye on you." Azami began making her way through the tent, Naruto trotting at her heals.

"That's Ino for you…" He said with a dry smile.

"Yes, and I thought Haruno-san was intimidating." Azami looked around quickly with a touch of paranoia.

"I think we will only need to make small alterations to your dress." Azami stopped at one of the many clothing racks that crowded the tent. Naruto was surprised to see a label bearing his name affixed to the rack. On it were three dresses; one Naruto recognized as the dreaded maid of honor gown but he had never seen the other two.

Azami noticed his confused expression regarding the two extra dresses. "These are for the reception. You didn't forget about the reception, did you?"

"No. But I just assumed I would wear the same dress." Naruto admitted.

Azami snorted. "When you're not being a pain in the ass kid, you're actually kind of funny. Now, I was able to make these other dresses using the measurements from the ceremony gown. Most likely there will have to be some adjustments so let's get on with it." She started pushing the rack towards the changing stalls that were lined in the back. "Come along, Uzumaki. And just maybe I'll listen to your sad story."

Naruto sighed and followed dutifully.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto sat up quickly at the sharp hiss that came from behind him. He turned around and his heart almost leapt into his throat when he saw Sakura frantically beckoning him from one of the tents side openings.

"Quickly," she hissed, "I probably only have 5 minutes until Ino notices I'm gone!"

Naruto froze, unsure of what to do now that one of the two people he had been trying to avoid all day was standing a mere few feet away.

"Don't just sit there like an idiot! Come here!" Sakura said a little louder this time.

Naruto quickly scanned the tent for any nearby exits or anyone who could possibly save him. Mori-san had left only 2 minutes earlier to fetch a new spool of thread and Naruto wondered how long it would take for her to come back.

When he saw the deepening frown on Sakura's face, he decided he probably didn't have the luxury — or the life expectancy — to wait for her. Gathering the long dress in his hands, he followed Sakura out of the tent.

"Sakura-chan, I really can't…". Sakura held up a finger to her lips, silencing Naruto's attempt to protest.

"Follow me." She said.

Taking his hand, which burnt him like fire, she led him towards the copse of tree that surrounded the training ground. They walked a few hundred feet before Sakura finally stopped.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said again, "What's this about?" He wondered if she could hear his heart beat. It was quieter among the trees and his heart was beating like a chorus of drums.

Sakura gave him a small smile and took both of his hands in hers. Naruto could feel the heat creeping into his face as she stared at him silently.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered.

"You look beautiful, Naruto." She said, softly.

He scowled, feeling the mood had been completely ruined. Sakura laughed at this and the sound made Naruto's stomach flip.

"I'm not kidding around. I just hope you don't steal my spotlight." There seemed to be an underlying threat behind the seemingly joking words that made Naruto remember who exactly he was dealing with.

"Sakura-chan, why did you bring me out here? If you wanted to compliment me, you could have done that in the tent…". He trailed off, hoping with all his heart that she would tell him that she hadn't been fooled by Ino; she remembered everything and the only person she wanted to be with was him.

"Actually I had a really funny dream last night." Sakura giggled but Naruto had felt himself go pale, his breathing skidding to a halt.

"It was crazy really and it will probably never happen, but it really made me think how much you mean to me Naruto."

He stared at her, his whole mind a mass of screaming incoherent thoughts.

_This is your chance!_ One voice said. _Tell her the truth!_

_No! It will ruin everything! Think of your friends!_ A second voice added.

The third voice was quietest as it whispered, _Think of Sasuke…_

Sakura had taken his silence as a cue to continue. "And I just wanted to say…thank you for everything." Her smile was brilliant and Naruto felt himself crumble from it.

"You never had to say yes to this position and I know that it's embarrassing for you, but that is what makes you such an amazing person. I know you would never let me down. And not just this wedding; thank you for everything. Without you, I don't know if I would have ever come this far." She shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I still would have been a lousy genin running after Sasuke-kun."

"My point is, Naruto that Ino may be my best friend, but you are my best support. So I thank you, so much, for that."

Sakura drew him into an embrace that he returned mechanically. He could feel the stinging behind his eyes as he inhaled the cherry blossom scent of her hair. They broke apart as a shrill voice cut through the trees.

"SAKURA!" It boomed and it's owner was obvious. "Do not make me come find you forehead! Bride or not, I will beat you within an inch of your life!"

Sakura made a face and gave Naruto a sheepish look. "I guess my time is up. Don't forget what I've told you Naruto." She gave his hands a final squeeze and disappeared, a lovely flash of pink and white, through the trees and back towards the tents, and the wedding.

Naruto stood there watching the spot she had vanished from until his body remembered to breathe and he took a gasping breath. He fell against a tree, his whole body shaking as he tried to bring himself back to a state of calm.

He had been so close to telling her everything. Something had held him back. Maybe it was the fear of Ino stringing him up by his insides, or maybe it was the thought of Sasuke and the look on his face when Naruto had left him on the Hokage Mountain.

Naruto audibly groaned at the idea that _Sasuke_ of all people would be interrupting his love life like this. It was nothing new, since it had been Sasuke that had first captured Sakura's heart, but now it seemed the tables were turned.

He hadn't let himself think too deeply about it before, but Naruto decided that here, within the shade of these trees, he would reevaluate his relationship with his best friend/rival.

* * *

10 minutes later he was _still_ reevaluating and getting nowhere. He struggled to work through his own feelings, wondering where the line between "friend" and "more than friend" was and whether he was on the verge of crossing it. And where did Sakura fit into all this? The thought that his feelings for her were nothing but an erected façade to mask his true feelings for Sasuke left Naruto with a sick feeling in his stomach. No, he most definitely loved Sakura. But this didn't stop him from liking Sasuke more than he had ever thought he could— or wanted to for that matter.

He sighed and leaned against the woody trunk, once again caught in a situation where he had the options to stay where he was, go back and face the music, or run like hell back home. And once again, the decision was made for him.

"Naruto-kun!" Emerging from the trees was a more frazzled than usual Mori Azami. She carried a gleaming pair of scissors with her that made Naruto shiver as she advanced on him, her face working itself into a deadly scowl.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" She snapped, waving the scissors accusingly in his face. "Of all the places. Up off the ground now! The nerve! Running off and then sitting on filthy ground! In my dress!" She reminded Naruto of a cat whose tail you've just stepped on, hissing, spitting, and wildly furious. He decided to remain silent as she continued her rant.

"You better hope there aren't any grass stains because it's going to take more than ninjutsu to get those out on time. But seriously, I have the intention to go right now to Nara-san and tell her everything…"

"No! Please no!" Naruto was begging on his knees. "Anything but that. Ino would kill me, no, she would do worse."

"Do not kneel in my dress! Up off the floor now!" Naruto scrambled to his feet but gave Azami his most pitiful and pleading look until she finally rolled her eyes.

"You are just the strangest kid. I've only known you for what? three days? I can only imagine everything you've put Haruno-san through all these years."

Naruto visibly deflated and Azami reluctantly took pity on him. "Come on, kid. Let's get you back to the tent. We are officially at rush hour now. T-minus 2 hours and counting." She smiled wickedly. "It's gonna be nasty."

* * *

"Places people, places!" Ino snapped, ushering everyone in line."Naruto, stop sulking and get up front. Don't make me hit you."

Naruto sighed and left his hiding spot by Hinata to take his place at the front of the line. He still couldn't believe he was expected to lead this procession down the aisle.

"OK, remember everyone, smile! This is a happy day! Naruto! Stop fidgeting and don't touch that flower!"

As a last minute addition, Ino had threaded a small bouquet of ceremony flowers through Naruto's hair. She said they gave him a rosy flush. Naruto said they made him look stupid.

"Stay on beat, not too fast, not too slow and for goodness sake Naruto, if you trip, so help me I will drag your ass back here and make you start again."

Naruto nodded quickly and once again thanked every deity he knew that Sakura had agreed to let him wear low heeled shoes.

"Ino! Shikamaru is coming!" TenTen hissed from down the line. She had been posted as a lookout so that Ino could get back to her seat on time.

"Shit. Okay, um I hope I didn't forget anything. You guys will do great!" Ino turned to leave but turned around to give Naruto one last look that said "I'm watching you", before disappearing through the side curtains.

As the last strand of blond hair darted out of sight, the groomsmen came around the corner, Shikamaru at the head.

He scowled as he scanned the slightly guilty faces of the bridesmaids plus Naruto.

"Did I just miss something?" He asked. He looked around suspiciously. "That smell..it smells like Ino's perfume."

No one answered and Naruto hid his face in the bouquet in his hands. Shikamaru finally sighed.

"It's too troublesome to deal with this now. Let's just get this thing over with."

Everyone lined up with their corresponding partner, except Naruto who stood warily at the front.

"Everyone ready?" He squeaked, cursing himself for feeling so nervous, although the rest of the wedding party didn't look any better. They all knew the consequences if any of them put so much as a toe out of line.

Sakura would chop it off.

"Ok. That's the signal, let's go."

They emerged on to the aisle, striding on the carpet of petals, courtesy of the flower girl.

Chin up and forward, Naruto held back the urge to look at his feet. One foot after another. That's all he had to remember.

_Steady goes it_, he thought. _I can do this. I can fucking do this._

Against his will he caught the murmur of whispers that floated through the audience as he passed.

"Look at the maid of honor! Isn't she beautiful?"

"Is that a guy?"

"What about Yamanaka-san?"

"It's Nara-san now, you idiot. How can you be so behind in the news?"

"Dude, I bet you five bucks that I fuck the maid of honor by the end of the night."

"Screw you man, I want that brunette."

Naruto steeled himself against these remarks, forcing the smile on his face to remain locked in place. It only faltered slightly as he gazed at the altar, his eyes automatically locking with Sasuke.

The Uchiha stood stiffly in his best mans position, but still looking as handsome as ever, dark hair glinting off the afternoon sun. Naruto could hear the sighs and could almost see the lovesick faces of the girls in the audience as they gazed longingly at Sasuke.

_Too bad he likes me, bitches_. Naruto felt his smile tighten at that thought. _Where did _that_ come from?_

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes with a cool look. They flickered slightly and there was a glint of something that resembled amusement before Sasuke turned to focus his gaze on the rest of the wedding party.

_You can't fool me bastard, _Naruto growled inwardly. Sasuke could play it cool all he wanted, but Naruto knew what hid beneath the calm exterior.

Naruto lifted his chin a little bit higher, straightening his back and flashed his trademark grin. The audience practically swooned. There was a twitch in Sasuke's face and Naruto felt a surge of triumph and he caught the quick darting of those dark eyes.

Surging with the feeling of victory, Naruto led the procession to their places, taking his eyes off Sasuke only to give Kiba a quick wink. His friend stared at him with a look of awe before returning the gesture.

Then the wedding party turned perfectly in sync as the music shifted its tune, playing the song that would summon the bride.

When she emerged, the audience let out a collective sigh. The effect hit Naruto full force.

Sakura was an image of beauty as she walked out on to the aisle, arm threaded through that of her father.

Rosy locks piled in a delicate heap with purposely loose curls cascading down the side; pale skin shimmering with not only powder and make-up but with the inner confidence of a woman who had worked hard and kicked ass (literally) to get where she was now.

She was the fairytale princess. She was the goddess. When little girls dreamed about themselves getting married, the image that they would conjure would be Haruno Sakura. She was the image of _perfection_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the tears flowing freely from Ino who sat in her honored place in the front row. He could hear the sniffling coming from the other bridesmaids who held back the tears if only to prevent runny mascara.

Kiba looked absolutely dumbstruck. He wasn't even trying to hide the idiotic grin that had crept onto his face.

Even Sasuke, the cold-hearted bastard, had a slight flush to his cheeks, as if he was seeing Sakura for the first time ever.

Naruto felt his heart do flips of joy. Now they knew. They all knew. They were seeing Sakura as he had seen her all his life. Even if it was only for this moment, this short day, they were ultimately captured by her splendor.

She would never be his. Seeing the look on Kiba's face was enough to erase the last lingering thoughts in Naruto's mind. But he would always love her. Maybe that made him an idiot, but hey, it was a wedding. Wasn't he allowed to get a little bit sappy?

* * *

"Did you see your face Ino-pig? I thought you were going to drown us with all your tears."

"Shut the hell up forehead! The only thing making me emotional were hormones. As if the sight of your huge forehead walking down the aisle could ever make me cry. Not unless they were tears of laughter."

"Ok ladies, I think that's enough for one night." Shikamaru felt it best to end things before they broke into a full on battle. He flinched as the two women scowled at him before linking arms to go converse with the rest of the guests.

"Those two…" He sighed. "Kiba, you have no clue what you're in for. Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

The new husband grinned. "Hell yeah, man. Bring. It. On."

"Foolish last words." Shikamaru said. The rest of the wedding party rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, don't scare him." TenTen scolded lightly.

"Yes, I think we should all admire Kiba and the astounding youth he carries!" Lee chimed in. "Such courage! I am truly in awe!"

"I believe in you, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled encouragingly. Neji nodded beside her.

"I believe in this wine. Holy shit where did you guys get this stuff? And this cake? Fucking amazing!" Everyone turned to stare at the maid of honor who was currently stuffing himself with everything that was within reach.

"Don't look at me like that! I haven't eaten all day. Fucking starving…"

"If you keep going at that pace Naruto, you're going to pop a seem in your dress."

"Not while I'm around." Mori Azami singsonged as she passed the cluster of people, brandishing her pair of silver scissors.

"See? I'm all set." Naruto said through a stuffed face before attacking the cake once more.

"That's actually kind of disgusting." Temari made a face. The rest of the wedding party nodded.

"Come on people. Let's go mingle." The wedding party turned to enter the fray of the other wedding guests. The reception was at its full peak as people milled around the buffet table and glided on the dance floor.

"Are you coming Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll see you later." He gave them all a quick wave before returning once more to his cake.

He was just lifting his fork to stuff the first piece of the third slice into his mouth when he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to see Ino smiling behind him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Will Shikamaru mind?"

Ino crossed her arms with a huff. "I don't think dancing is going to hurt the baby."

Naruto only shrugged. "Can I at least finish this slice?"

"No." Ino said shortly before yanking him from his seat.

"Hey, hey! What about my cake?" Naruto protested.

"I will do my best to make sure Chouji doesn't eat it all." Ino laughed as Naruto whined.

She found a spot on the dance floor and pulled him after her. The music playing was one of the waltzes from the dance sessions Sakura had ordered everyone to attend.

"You lead." Ino said.

Naruto reached down to smooth a wrinkle out of the dress he was wearing, thinking to himself what a weird life he lived. He guided Ino across the floor, both dresses spinning in tune, her lavender to match his blue. One or two people gave them an odd look but most happily ignored them.

"Thank you." Ino said, interrupting the silence between them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For not ruining the wedding." Ino replied.

"Did you really think I would do that to Sakura-chan?" Ino gave him a suspicious look before relenting.

"No, not really." She said smiling. The smile turned wicked. "Not with all the looks you were giving Sasuke."

Naruto sputtered. "I was _not_ giving Sasuke any looks!"

Ino laughed. "Oh really, because from where I was sitting it looked like you just couldn't keep your eyes off him."

"Ino!" Naruto screeched.

She flinched at the volume of his voice. "No need to yell or Shikamaru will beat you up for using sound waves to deform his unborn child. I'm only saying that now that Sakura is officially off the market and has found her own happiness, maybe you should start looking for yours."

"But with Sasuke?!"

"What's the face for? I think you guys would look _perfect_ together and it's pretty obvious how you guys feel about each other."

Naruto's jaw dropped. The hell?

"Just what does that mean?" The pair had found their way towards the center of the dance floor as they swayed to the music that was coming to a conclusion.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. How oblivious can you get, Naruto? I've been making bets with Hinata for years."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto looked at her in amazement.

"Nope." She said grinning.

"Mind if I cut in?" Came a low voice.

"Well speak of the devil." Ino said slyly. Naruto paled and turned to face Sasuke who met his eyes with a look of mischief. Beneath the butterflies that had found their way into his stomach, Naruto felt a little bubble of rage at the smirk at played its way onto Sasuke's face.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto moved to let Sasuke take Ino's hands, but when he reached for her, the damned woman had already vanished in the crowd.

Naruto gaped. "Where did she…?"

"Something wrong, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke's voice was husky as he stepped closer.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto snapped, turning back around. He gave a little squeak of shock as he found himself pressed flush against Sasuke. The crowd on the dance floor had increased, taking up the room Naruto had thought he had.

The smirk didn't leave Sasuke's face as he took Naruto's hands and led him to a less crowded portion of the dance floor.

Wordlessly, Naruto let himself be led through the dance steps, too stunned to even say anything. He avoided Sasuke's eyes, looking instead over his shoulder, ignoring the flush that had crept on to his face.

It wasn't until the next song came on that Naruto finally noticed something.

"You bastard! You're not even dancing your part! You could dance the whole time, couldn't you?" Naruto scowled as the smirk grew wider.

"Idiot. Did you really think _I_ wouldn't know how to dance? An Uchiha?" To his extreme dismay, Sasuke twirled him, bringing him back to press closer to his chest. "My mother signed me up for lessons when I was five. I hated it back then, but I've always kept going...I don't know why. There's private studio in the eastern sector of Konoha that I go to." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" He teased. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So that whole time I was "teaching" you…?"

"I had fun. And you're a very cute dance partner, Naruto." Naruto's flush returned and he looked away again. He heard the sound of Sasuke sigh and as if it caught the mood, the music slowed.

"Listen Naruto. I didn't mean to catch you off guard or surprise you and if you want nothing to do with me I understand." Naruto shifted his eyes back so that blue met black. The smirk had vanished and Sasuke's face was now a mask of seriousness.

"I'm just asking for a chance."

Naruto was silent as they moved to the steady beat.

"I don't know if I'll fall in love with you." He finally said.

Sasuke's smile was small, but it still made Naruto feel like…he had just eaten 20 bowls of the highest quality ramen.

"That's ok. I don't know if I love you either."

Naruto opened his mouth the say something but was cut off by the sound of a voice over the loud speaker.

"Will the guests clear the dance floor. I repeat, will the guests clear the dance floor. The bride has requested a dance with her new husband."

The stage quickly emptied as the guests hurried to its edges to watch as Sakura and Kiba stepped on to it. The newlyweds smiled happily as they twirled around the now empty area.

Naruto watched them on the sidelines, watching the way their eyes saw only each other. He was struck not by the harrowing pang of vicious jealously, but the soft, more silent longing for what he saw before him.

A full and happy love. A love, that he hoped to one day have.

He glanced sideways at his companion, who was watching the newlyweds with his usual impassive face, and smiled to himself.

Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke wouldn't have to wait forever for his answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww. I can't believe it's all done! I'm getting a little emotional here.

Thoughts on the ending? I didn't want a " happily ever after" but at the same time I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Hope it was enough. Well that's a wrap. Thanks for reading. I hope everything was enjoyable!

with love

~dancer


End file.
